Potter's Army
by mel92
Summary: AU. The last of Potter's army: the Golden trio, the twins, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are accidentally sent back to their infant bodies after the fall of Hogwarts. Harry gets the shock of a lifetime when he meets his family. HG.
1. Exploding Ceilings

**Potter's Army**

**Summary:**

AU. The last of Potters army: the Golden trio, the twins, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are accidentally sent back to their infant bodies after the fall of Hogwarts. Harry gets the shock of a lifetime. HG.

**A/N**

Story is cannon, until Harry's fifth year. I've mashed the last three books together into two years instead of three, and changed it a tad. Then it's completely AU.

**HP**

_Whoever said, 'There's no such thing as monsters' should be shot_, Harry decided as he kneeled on the ground, the bonds keeping him tethered there. _How did it ever come to this?_

He knew how, unfortunately, he knew very well. It had all started back in his fifth year, when Voldemort had returned to power and the Ministry were being dim-witted fools.

Harry had returned to school, only to find that nearly everyone thought he was crazy. Umbridge made his life a living hell, and the lessons in occulamancy didn't help much either. There were good things of course, like finally getting together with Ginny, and the formation of Potter's Army. Well back then it was called Dumbledore's Army and, at first, didn't even have thirty members. That Christmas though was when it all changed.

Harry had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, so five others and he went to go rescue him. But it turned out to be a trap, Sirius came to rescue Harry instead, and he fell through the veil. Dumbledore had finally told Harry about the Prophecy too. The only good thing that came out of it was that the Ministry finally came to their senses and realised that Voldemort was back. After that news got out the DA started to train even harder, and more members signed up so that by the end of the year they had nearly fifty. One happy event was the wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymthadora Tonks, Harry had been so happy for his werewolf friend who before had sunken into depression at losing Sirius.

A few weeks into Year six, Professor Dumbledore also told Harry about Voldemort's Horocrux's, he had already destroyed the ring, and so they went to the cave to get the locket. They arrived back at Hogwarts to find Draco Malfoy, who apparently was supposed to kill the Headmaster. Draco found though that he couldn't go through with it, he didn't want to be a Murderer, or be like his father, he never had wanted to be a Death Eater but his whole life he'd been brought up on his father's will and views. In fact, he wanted nothing more then to stop the Dark Lord, and to stop other children having their lives ruined by him.

Professor Dumbledore forgave Draco for his past; he said that everyone deserves a second chance and that he trusted Draco. But Draco cut the Professor off, informing him that Death Eaters were infiltrating Hogwarts at this very moment. Professor Dumbledore had gasped out the deal he had with Snape, and before Harry even knew what was happening, Dumbledore was dead.

Harry and Draco had to retreat into the Room of Requirement to hide from the Death Eaters. Harry then used the DA coins to call all the other members immediately, and surprisingly when he opened the door to let people in, it opened straight into the House Common Rooms, except for Slytherin. He guessed his need to save them from the Death Eaters meant he could do this, but it was Neville who really got this room.

Everyone dubbed the room the Hogwarts Hideout, and Neville discovered that not only did it grow bigger every time someone else came, but that the door would now open to random places. So the Death Eaters and Slytherins that had taken over Hogwarts could never find them. They weren't able to save nearly enough students though, only about thirty-five from each house. But something else that Neville found out was that anyone who was a DA member, and had one of Hermione's Galleons could open the Hideout from anywhere in Hogwarts. Just as long as someone else was still inside the Hideout. Therefore Harry made every student they rescued a DA member and gave them all one of Hermione's Galleons, and they made sure that someone was always in the Hideout.

Everyone decided that they needed a leader, and they unanimously choose Harry, consequently they became Potter's Army, or the PA. Harry had accepted but also made a Board of Advisors, as he called it, consisting of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and to everyone's shock, Draco. Many people had protested Draco's presence, Ron included, and they were all for kicking him out of the Hideout. But Harry had just roared at everyone to shut up and leave Draco alone, because Dumbledore had trusted Draco and Harry trusted him too. No one bothered Draco after that, but people still glared at him, or shunted him at first.

The need for food soon became a problem, but then they found the room could open the door directly into the Kitchens, and quite a number of House Elves came back to the Hideout, to take care of everyone and keep everything clean, Dobby among them. The Hogwarts Hideout overall was now amazingly bigger then the Great Hall, with its bathrooms for girls and boys, living areas, and sleeping areas for each of the houses. It was more like a mini house with a huge staircase in the middle that could take you up to other levels, not unlike a big tree house with a thick trunk through the middle. There was even a little closed off room for Potter's meetings.

They had to formulate a plan, to find out what was happening on the outside world, and to get a message to the parents that their children were safe. Hermione came up with a brilliant idea and created seven two-way mirrors, not unlike those made by James and Sirius, as a way of communication if they got separated. Other then their Galleons of course, but the Galleons showed messages to every PA member, the mirrors could contact each individual just by saying the person's name. A mirror was given to each Board Member as well as Harry of course, and to Ginny as a way of communicating back to the Hideout. So using the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders Map and the Message Mirrors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco snuck out of Hogwarts using the secret passage ways.

They had Apparated to Grimmauld Place, but to their dismay there was no one there, then to the Burrow which was also empty. Ron began panicking, sure something was wrong but there was very little they could do since they had no knowledge of any order member's whereabouts. They scavenged as much information as they could from newspapers and discovered that Hogsmeade had basically been destroyed and that Hogwarts was now being run by Headmaster Snape. Unfortunately they were unable to contact anyone from the order, since they still had no idea where they were. They used the mirrors to check back on Ginny and to make sure that everything was still fine at the Hideout; she suggested that they tried Fred and George's shop.

Jumping at the idea, they Apparated there under disguise, but expecting the worst since they'd no news. They were overjoyed to find, however, that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was still up and fully intact, and completely relieved to find the Twins alive and well. After some confusion due to the disguises, and to Draco Malfoy's presence, Fred and George welcomed them in equally overjoyed that there little sister and brother were fine, along with many of the students at Hogwarts. Sitting down with a butterbeer each, the young adults began to trade stories.

The twins told them that the Order had gone to help fight at Hogwarts, which was nearly two weeks ago now, and told them the bad news that Arthur had been wounded and sent to St Mungos. Molly hadn't left his side the entire ordeal, but had wept grievously because no news could be found of her missing children or any of the missing Hogwarts students at all. Professor McGonagall and the rest of the professors had stayed at Hogwarts to look after the remaining students as best they could, but had no idea what happened to the missing students. After the death of Dumbledore, the Order had just about become none existent and had simply fallen apart. Hogwarts had been infiltrated with Death Eaters and they didn't have the numbers to take Voldemort's followers on. So Hogwarts became a sort of Head Quarters for the Death Eaters and the Slytherins. The Professors and other students more like prisoners then anything else.

They found out that Mad-eye Moody, and Aurors Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore had been killed during the fight. Hagrid had managed to escape with Gawp into the forbidden forest, but not before taking fourteen Death Eaters with him. The Ministry had fallen and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been captured and was in Azkaban. Bill had been bitten by the werewolf, Greyback, and was currently staying with Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, who were expecting a baby.

The twins had tried to contact Charlie, but could only reach a colleague of his. The man said that Charlie had gone missing two weeks ago, when the Reserve Keepers had lost control of the dragons. Three of which had escaped.

Things had gotten a lot worse in the war, because now Voldemort had no opposition. Harry had felt so angry at the Order Members, for just giving up when Dumbledore died, did they have no loyalty to anyone else? But first things first, he had to get the children out of Hogwarts and back to their parents, rescuing the other students who weren't PA members too. Fred and George were eager to help, so Harry asked then if they could get in touch with Remus or the other Orders members so a rescue mission could be organised. Hermione made two more of her Message Mirrors, giving one to each of the Twins making them Board Members too, so now the PA had contact with the outside world. Fred and George promised to do everything in their power to help, and Harry led the others back to Hogwarts.

Once again, they used the Mirrors, the map and the Cloak to sneak back into Hogwarts, using an empty classroom to open the door back into the Hogwarts Hideout. Ginny had been ecstatic to see them back, running forward and kissing Harry as soon as he came through the door, much to Ron's displeasure. They had quickly informed her and everything they learnt, she had done a great job taking care of everything while they were gone, and so was also made a Board Member.

Next, they had slowly rescued the remaining students at Hogwarts, from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. They'd had to time the rescues carefully, between patrols, or when there was no one in the common rooms. The Hideout wouldn't open directly into the Dormitories and there was nearly always Death Eaters guarding the House Common Rooms, so it was several weeks before everyone was safe in the Hogwarts Hideout.

By that time it was the Christmas Holidays again, a whole year since Sirius had died, but it felt like twenty. Especially when they realised that out of all the remaining students they had rescued, not one of them was Muggleborn. A Hufflepuff third year confirmed that the Death Eaters had 'taken' them from the school the very first day Hogwarts was infiltrated.

This terrible news was just another blow in the war. If Harry hadn't been a leader before, he definitely was now. With nearly the whole school's population under his responsibility, and organising missions to save the students, he had become the leader everyone needed. The Hero, with a duty to protect the school, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and with a loyal army behind him. Or maybe not…

The PA had contacted Fred and George, and what's left of the Order. They organised to save the students, starting with the first years. Harry and the Board Members would go out with groups of ten students at a time, taking them through secret passage ways out of Hogwarts where the order could collect them and send them home safely. Sometimes they made it out of Hogwarts unscathed, but sometimes they had to run, or fight, no matter how careful they were. Percy had realised the error of his ways and had also begun helping the order with the rescue missions. Fred and George came back to the Hideout with them after they started on the second years, giving one of their Message Mirrors to Remus.

It was when they moved on to the fourth years when it happened. A member of the PA betrayed them and they were attacked during a mission. Fifty Death Eaters and twenty Dementors had swooped down on them, killing the fourth year students and several members of the Order in one blast, Percy being one of them. Harry had fought along side his friends, but then Tonks was killed, and Remus lost it. Harry supposed it was only right, poor Remus had lost nearly everything to the war, and this was the final straw. Remus had let the wolf take control, using his unhuman strength and abilities he had taken down twenty seven Death Eaters alone, before finally collapsing from numerous wounds.

The Order was completely wiped out, and Harry had realised it was now up to the younger generation to stop Voldemort. Unfortunately it didn't work out like that, the other students in the Hideout were under Harry's protection, but they didn't want to fight. Most of them Harry didn't even know, he didn't have their loyalty. That much was proved already when Marietta Edgecomb and Zacharias Smith betrayed them to the Death Eaters. Slytherin had already turned its back on the other three houses, some seventh year and fifth year Gryffindor students stayed, along with the original Dumbledore's Army. But nearly all the other students left over a period of four weeks.

The Hideout now considerably smaller, Neville had asked it not to let those that left, including Smith and Edgecomb, back inside. Slowly the PA began training, fighting, preventing or hindering Voldemort's plans, ambushing Death Eaters, protecting people or places as best they could. Hogwarts basically became a battle, war-zone; some of the teachers helped the PA, but mostly it was just the teenagers. When the Ministry fell the trace had disappeared off the Hogwarts students, which was one good thing at least. But slowly the war began to take its toll, and members were beginning to be lost. Harry tried to also continue his search for the Horocruxes and he managed to find the locket and destroy it, but they lost six members in a surprise attack, and four more when trying to stop Death Eaters from destroying a muggle bridge and sending hundreds to their deaths.

At the end of March though, that all changed. Harry and the other Board members where heading back to the Hideout, where the rest of the PA were. Suddenly Death Eaters had attacked them, preventing them from opening the door. Familiar faces leered at them, Belatrix, Crabbe and Goyle Sr., Avery, and many more. Over the past months Harry and his friends had developed a bond with each other, so that each of them would willingly give their life to save anyone of them, even Draco. So they stuck together, fighting as a team, watching each other's backs, saving one another. Curses and hexes flying from their lips, flashes of colour rushing past as they narrowly avoided death. Harry had bellowed to the rest of them to retreat as more of the dirty slime-balls arrived by the second. Still cursing over their shoulders, the friends drew back into the Great Hall. Using the remains of the four tables to block the door, and Neville started to open the Hideout.

They probably would have made it, if Voldemort hadn't turned up right then. He blasted the door open, throwing Harry directly into his path. Harry was desperate, he shouted at the others to go through the door to the Hideout, but they refused to leave him. Death Eaters were swarming inside; and Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's friends, preparing to destroy them.

"**NOOO!!**" Harry had roared summoning all his magic, all his strength; he used raw magic to seal his friends in a Golden shield, like a giant shimmering bubble. Hundreds of black cords shot out of the surrounding Death Eater's wands. Sticking and wrapping around Harry's arms and legs, around his waist, and neck, forcing him to kneel, arms stung-out, tethering him there unable to move.

And that's where Harry found himself now, kneeling on the floor of the Great Hall, completely surrounded, head lowered from exhaustion and Lord Voldemort, the evil monster, standing in front of him, wand held delicately between long, white fingers. His friends pounded on the shield behind him, unable to get to him, but safe from the Death Eaters for the moment.

"Harry Potter, what amazing power you have. Pity that you don't have the will to use it, that you choose to be weak, like that old fool Dumbledore." Harry refused to look up, staring resolutely at the ground. He was still breathing heavily, his hands trembling slightly from the exertion, and sweat dripping off him.

"And all for what? For nothing. You are a mere boy, how could you have believed even for one _second_ that you had a chance." Harry still didn't look up, he refused to let the words get to him, Voldemort lowered his voice to a quiet hiss, "You should have joined me, you have so much potential. We are not so different, you and I." Harry blazed with fury, _how dare he?_

"I am nothing like you, Tom," Harry said forcefully, and Voldemort snarled his displeasure at the name. Jerking the wand, he wrenched Harry's head up; forcing him to look at the man he hated more then anyone else in the world. The Enchanted Ceiling silhouetted his head, the clear night showing the stars that seemed to mock Harry.

"What makes you so different? Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite answer." Harry glared up at him, thinking of all the people who'd lost their lives to him, all the pain he caused all the – what was that? Harry was no longer looking at the monster in front of him, rather at the ceiling instead, eyes wide in shock, and disbelief flying through him.

"What?" Voldemort spat, his snake-like, red eyes narrowing. Harry brought his attention back to him, watching as Nagani slithered around her master.

"You want to know what makes us so different, Tom? Well I'll tell you. You are a snake man." The answer confused everyone in the room, including Harry's friends who were still trapped helplessly behind the shield.

"While as me," Harry continued a smile starting to tug the corners of his mouth, "I go for something…a little bigger." Voldemort was suspicious now, he pointed the wand at Harry's face, but he was still curious as to what the boy was talking about.

"Tom, Nagani…meet Norbert."

The Great Hall's wall suddenly exploded, and a raging, giant dragon roared its fury. Debris flew everywhere, Death Eaters scattered, and Norbert roared again, clawing its way into the room and throwing its bulk around. The bonds holding Harry snapped as the Death Eaters fled, and he quickly rolled out of the way of the rampaging dragon. Voldemort stared in anger at the dragon, before turning his fury on Harry, cursing after the boy. But he was distracted when Norbert decided to let loose a whirling hot inferno at his Death Eaters, successfully blocking his path to Harry. Voldemort growled in rage at being thwarted as he was forced to give the order to retreat.

Harry ran towards his friends, out of the dragon's range of fire. He watched in amazement as Voldemort disappeared and his followers fled, Norbert chasing them out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. Something slid off the dragon's back just before it left, and began running towards the group of friends. Harry's mouth dropped open as he realised who it was.

"HAGRID!" Hermione screamed, and the golden barrier Harry had created finally faded out.

"CHARLIE!" Fred, George, Ginny and Ron yelled as one, running forward to hug their brother, who was grinning madly at them, relief flooding his face.

Harry was all of a sudden caught up in a bone crushing hug, his face getting smothered by Hagrid's bushy beard.

"Harry, yeh're alright!"

"Course I am," Harry gasped.

"But he won't be–"

"If you don't let him breathe." Fred and George grinned, each with an arm around their older brother. Hagrid let Harry go, with a great big sniff, turning away to wipe his eyes with a huge handkerchief.

Harry was still in shock, "Wha – how?" was all he could manage.

"Well, a while back Death Eaters attacked our dragon reserve and captured three of our dragons, and I went to rescue them. Long story short, I eventually saved Norbert and while escaping, ran into Hagrid, who told me what happened at Hogwarts. Then we made our way here as fast as we could to help."

"You _flew_ here on a _dragon_?" Ron asked awestruck.

"Yeah, are you all okay?" Charlie asked looking at his family worriedly, as if expecting them to collapse any second now.

Luna quickly assessed them; she was the most talented at healing charms and the like. "We'll be fine, it's just the normal bumps and scratches mostly, except Harry should sit down for a while, I think." She said in her airy way. Harry gave her a tired grin.

Screams, crashes and roars could be heard from outside, Hagrid twisted his handkerchief nervously in his oversized hands.

"My poor lit'le baby, out there all alone," the half-giant fretted.

Harry chuckled, "Don't ever change Hagrid," Ron and Hermione laughed along with their friend. "It's okay; you don't have to stay here,"

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears again and Harry found himself swept up in another bone-crushing hug. "Thank yeh Harry," he choked out gruffly, before thundering towards the Entrance Hall. "Don' worry Norbie, Mummy's coming!"

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at the rest of them in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Good ol' Hagrid!" Fred and George said approvingly.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Charlie said rolling his eyes, then turned and ran after Hagrid.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, she came up to him and placed a hand on either side of his face, searching his eyes worriedly.

"I'm fine." She gave him a sceptical look, "Really, I am, don't worry about me." Closing the gap between them, he leaned in to kiss her.

A thunderous cracking noise broke them apart, roaring, ear bursting sound filling the air. Hermione gasped in horror and pointed up to the ceiling. Nine heads turned up to look at the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling, which seemed to be in the middle of a cosmic meltdown. Flashes of white mixed with purple, cracks were spreading through the roof. The walls and floors began to shake and bits of debris began to fall down.

"THE DRAGON MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING WHEN IT CRASHED IN HERE!" Ron shouted above the noise.

"IT'S COMING DOWN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Harry yelled. Grabbing Ginny's hand, they began to towards the doors, which were hanging at a crazy angle.

They ran at top speed, jumping over bits of smoking table and benches as they went. Luna's foot caught on a rock, she let out a cry as she tripped over. Neville slid to a stop and desperately helped her up, panic and adrenaline coursing through their veins. A huge bit of the ceiling fell with a crash, landing right in front of the twins, nearly squashing them flat. Then the Enchanted Ceiling gave an almighty boom, before exploding. The brightest white light spread out, rushing towards the teens, who all threw up an arm to cover their eyes. The wild magic filled Harry's lungs, blinded his eyes, and burned his skin. It was like an electrical current ran through his entire body, consuming his senses, until finally, he knew no more.

**HP**

Consciousness returned slowly. Harry lay still on his back, eyes closed, before fluttering them blearily open. His sight, however, stayed stubbornly unfocused. _My glasses, where's my glasses?_ He stared, confused, at a slightly un-focused ceiling he didn't recognise. Panic rose in his chest and his eyes widened as he tried, without moving, to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. He moved his head an inch to get a better look at the room, and came face to face with bars. _What the hell is going on?_ With a rush he remembered, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, the dragon, Charlie and Hagrid, the Enchanted ceiling…HIS FRIENDS!

Harry struggled to sit up, for some reason finding it a lot more difficult then normal. Bewildered he looked down at himself. HE WAS SMALL! Harry let out a cry of shock, and then another one when it came out more as a wail, a baby's wail at that. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" he tried to roar, but it came out more a scream of, "WAAAAHBEEE NANA WAHAA!" Another cry joined his, causing Harry to stop in shock. The bars, Harry's eyesight, and small frame, however, prevented him from seeing who it was in a crib next to his.

Then the door opened and a pure, mind shattering event occurred.

Lily Potter walked in, smiling lovingly at the person crying in the other crib, "Shh Harvey, Mummy's here, its okay." There was so much wrong in this one sentence Harry couldn't begin to explain, even if he _was_ capable of speech. Eyes wide, mouth open, he gaped at a person he had only ever known in photographs. Someone he'd looked at longingly, memorising everything about her. The curve of her lips, the movement of her hands, the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

Lily bent over and picked up a boy with messy red hair…maybe…Harry wasn't exactly sure as he didn't have his glasses. His heart leapt for a second, _Ron!_ No wait….she'd called him Harvey…Lily suddenly noticed Harry watching her.

"Hey there darling, you're awake now huh? You're just like you're father, you two, always sleeping in." She shifted the other boy in her arms and leant over Harry's crib – _HIS CRIB! What the hell?_ – to get to him, her hair falling forward to brush her face. Sliding a hand under his arms and back, she lifted him up with a groan, and then changed her grip to hold him against her.

"So my beautiful birthday boys, oof, you guys are getting big aren't you? Soon you'll be the ones lifting me around!" Lily joked as she carried them out the room. Harry stared at her and the boy opposite him. Never mind that he was seeing double of them, the fact that he was seeing them was enough. It was his Mum! HIS MUM! And he was a baby, and apparently had a brother, w_hat the hell?_

Lily carried him down the hall and then down some stairs, before turning to what could only be the kitchen.

"Are Mummy's birthday boys hungry? Hmm?" she asked them, still smiling, before giving them each a soft kiss on the cheek. She walked into the kitchen; two men sitting at the table looked up. One had been digging into some breakfast enthusiastically while the other had been reading the Daily Prophet with a glass of orange juice in one hand. But as Lily walked in they looked up, and on seeing Harry and Harvey, broke into huge grins. Harry, for his part, was completely and utterly shocked for a third time in five minutes, as he stared at two people he thought he knew were dead.

"There's my little one year olds!" James Potter exclaimed happily, putting down the juice and the paper. He leapt up and over to them, giving Harvey and his wife a kiss before reliving Harry from her arms.

"The little Prongslet twins awake," Sirius Black said grinning broadly at the parents and sons. _Dad! …Sirius! ...Twins?! _Harry's mind was going into overdrive.

"My, my, aren't they getting big." James said, his hazel eyes practically glowing behind his glasses. He turned to Lily, "Can we give them their presents now!" Harry could feel the excitement and impatience practically bursting from James's chest.

Lily frowned at him, rubbing Harvey's back gently, "James, no. After breakfast, remember?"

James sighed in defeat and sat back down in the chair, holding Harry in his lap. Lily placed Harvey in a highchair and began moving around the kitchen, making something. Harry's head was reeling, _his parents, and Sirius were alive! _He couldn't believe it, _it couldn't be true…it couldn't…_ but as he gazed up at the man holding him, laughing at something Sirius just said, it really couldn't be anyone else, other then James Potter, his Dad.

"Da?" Harry managed to say, making everyone in the kitchen stop and stare at him. A grin quickly spread across James's face.

"Did you hear that! He said Dad! Harry's first word!" he almost shouted.

"James calm down," Lily lightly scolded, but she too was smiling as she came over to give her husband a hug.

"I'm his first word," James said proudly, but a bit more quietly. Sirius bounded over too.

"Say it again, Harry, say Daddy!" Harry was overwhelmed by having three of the people he loved most, who were supposed to be dead, suddenly surround him.

"Dada," he choked out, forcing his mouth to work. The three adults cheered, hugging him and kissing him. Lily bent down so her green eyes were level with Harry's.

"Can you say Mummy, Harry? Mum-my?" Harry looked back, desperately wanting to please this person that looked so much like his Mum.

"Mamum," he gurgled. _Mamum? Okay I've officially lost the ability to speak properly._ He thought disgustedly, but Lily gave a squeal of delight and James and Sirius praised him once more.

"What about Sirius?" Sirius asked, his slightly blurred face radiating happiness. Lily hit him lightly.

"Sirius, he can't say that, babies have trouble saying R's and S's."

"Oh," he looked disappointed for a second, but then he grinned again, "Okay what about Padfoot? Can you say Padfoot Harry?"

_No_ Harry thought mentally rolling his eyes at the baby talk they were all using. _I can't say anything properly I'm a bloody baby! _But he tried anyway.

"Pa'foo,"

Sirius barked with laughter and began a victory dance around the kitchen. James quickly joined him, swinging Harry around as they roared with laughter. Lily was laughing too; as she watched her husband and friend go crazy.

"Okay, okay! That's enough now, put Harry down James." James gave her a sheepish grin before placing a smacking kiss on Harry's forehead.

He and Sirius sat back down at the table, still panting a bit from the excitement. James put Harry in a highchair next to Harvey, who was giggling from the family's antics. Lily came up and put bowls of – something – in front of the two boys.

"Hawwy ith a geniuth," Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"Course he is, he's the son of a Marauder and of the beautiful and brilliant Lily Potter." James said ruffling up Harry's hair, this usually would have made Harry annoyed, but he was currently feeling like the world was crashing down around him, so he didn't really notice.

"Oh shush, you flatterer, you," Lily cuffed James softly over the head before sitting down next to Harvey and picking up the spoon. "Okay Harvey, open wide for Mummy."

James picked up another spoon and began to do the same to Harry. If Harry had been in his real body, he probably would have been mortified at being hand fed. But seeing his present situation there wasn't much he could do about it. So he ate the mushy baby food, besides, it gave him time to think.

Somehow he'd been reverted back to his one year old body as a baby, when his parents and Sirius were still alive. He was apparently a twin, and had a brother named Harvey. The last thing he remembered was the explosion of light from the Enchanted Ceiling, _was that what did this?_ And what about his friends? Was this just a memory? _No… memories you watched as a separate person and no one could see or touch you._ Had he gone back in time, was this really 1981? _Didn't that mean you were still a separate person though? _He was a baby. _Was this real or just a magical illusion?_ Harry's head was beginning to hurt. If this was real…if he really was in 1981 on his first birthday…then…_he'd have a chance to change everything…_

**HP**

In the third bedroom of The Burrow, two identical heads opened their eyes simultaneously. After a second they both shot up straight.

"Fred?"

"George!"

They gaped at each other from opposite beds, taking in the others size and voice.

"Your – I'm–" they stuttered looking down at themselves. Fred sat back heavily, staring at his small hands in shock. George shook his head slowly.

"How old do you reckon we are?" he asked his twin in a low voice.

"I dunno. We're at The Burrow," he added in an awed tone.

They glanced at each other quickly, before jumping to their feet, noticeably shorter, and rushing out the door. Fred and George pattered down the stairs as fast as they could in their new forms, having to take each step one at a time. At the entrance to Ron's room they paused, eyeing the door warily.

Fred took a deep breath, "Come on," he muttered and threw the door open. Bursting inside, they both wished they had their wands with them, but all thoughts stopped at what they saw.

Baby blue eyes stared back at the twins, red hair falling into them unnoticed by the little boy, who looked absolutely thunderstruck.

"BADA LELL!" Baby Ron screamed at the twins.

"Bloody–"

"Merlin!" Fred and George exclaimed. They began studying their little brother.

"He looks about one, so we must be around three years old." George said, his voice sounding high even to his ears.

Ron scowled at his brothers, "Waga on!" he demanded.

Fred's eyes widened, "Ron, do you understand us? Blink twice if you do?" he said urgently. Baby Ron instantly blinked hard twice. Both twins' mouths fell open.

"Whoa, how the hell did this happen?" Fred wondered aloud, "Last thing I remember is…is the Enchanted Ceiling exploding! Maybe that's why we're small and why Ron is back to ickle Ronikins." He grinned.

Ron scowled again, "Ib dot nunne!" he exclaimed indignantly, which didn't really work on a one year old. The door opened again behind them.

"Fred, George, leave your brother alone. " Molly Weasley said as she entered the room. The three redheads turned to see their very young looking Mother bustle towards them, and their extremely young sister in her arms.

**HP**

Hundreds of miles away Neville Longbottom awake to find his Mum standing over him.

**HP**

Even further away a one-and-a-half year old Hermione Granger opened her eyes and screamed as she looked down at herself.

**HP**

In the Malfoy Mansion, Nerissa Malfoy picked up an agitated baby Draco.

**HP**

At the Lovegoods, an infant Luna came to consciousness to the sound of her mother singing.

**HP**

Things would never be the same again.

**HP**

**A/N**

So what do you think?

Good? Bad?

I have an idea or plan about the story; it will be long and go through their childhood and schooling. No pairings are decided except for Harry and Ginny so tell me who you would like together. There will be all types of genres in this story but please tell me if this is worth continuing!

R&R.


	2. Not According To Plan

**Potter's Army**

**Summary:**

AU. The last of Potters army: the Golden trio, the twins, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are accidentally sent back to their infant bodies after the fall of Hogwarts. Harry gets the shock of a lifetime. HG.

**A/N**

Thank you so much everyone that reviewed, since all of you liked it I will be continuing, hence this chapter. Yes this story is going to be complex, Harvey's presence will be explained later but he is needed for my plot.

**HP**

"Potter scores! And the crowd goes wild!" James cheered as the last spoonful of icky baby food was swallowed by his son. He looked over at his wife and saw she still had about a quarter left, Harvey was refusing to open his mouth. He grinned at her as she began to get frustrated, Harry had been oddly docile throughout breakfast, not that he was complaining.

"Can I get the presents now?" James whined impatiently, Lily rolled her eyes.

"No Harvey is still eating…Come on please, can open your mouth honey?" she pleaded with Harvey, who was stubbornly refusing.

"I don't think he wants anymore, Lily," Sirius said leaning forward to look at the bowl, he pulled a face, "I certainly wouldn't," he muttered under his breath. But Lily still caught it and hit him on the shoulder. Admitting defeat, Lily grabbed her wand and levitated the twin's bowls over to the sink, where they began to wash themselves.

James and Sirius fidgeted eagerly, Lily eyed them before sighing, "Oh, go get them then,"

"Yes!" They both jumped up and ran to a nearby cupboard, pulling out two packages wrapped in birthday paper. Grinning insanely, James and Sirius returned to the table, and put the presents down carefully in front of the twins.

"Here we are!" James sung happily, "happy first birthday Harry and Harvey!" The three of them helped the twins open their presents, Harvey giggling at all the commotion.

"I still don't know if this was a good idea, James," Lily said bitting her lip in worry.

"Nonsense, it said 'One to three year olds,' on the label," he dismissed and pulled the last of the paper off to reveal a small toy broom for toddlers.

"Aboo!" Harry cried, leaning forward to put a small hand on the wood. James beamed gleefully at his son, before looking over at Harvey. His red-head son appeared to be more interested in the wrapping paper then in the broom Sirius had in front of him.

James shrugged at Sirius helplessly before turning to Harry, "So, want to have a go Harry?" he asked excitedly.

**HP**

Harry couldn't believe it_, a broom!_ He hadn't ridden a broom since…well actually he couldn't remember. _What had happened to my Firebolt anyway? I haven't seen it since Professor Dumbledore di…_he shut that thought off quickly.

James lifted up the broom and made it hover about a foot off the ground. Sirius came over and picked Harry up, carrying him over to the toy broom. Lily stood back, watching on in amusement.

Sirius sat him down slowly and carefully, Harry, without thinking, instantly grabbed the handle of the broom. Before anyone could even realise what was happening, the broom shot off. James and Sirius cried out in shock as Harry sped of out of their grasp, they stood stock till in place for about half a second, before leaping after him.

Harry had forgotten how much fun flying was, even if he couldn't go higher then two feet off the ground and the broom wasn't going any faster then 40km/hr. But considering he was inside, it was probably a good thing.

Harry zoomed around a corner, turning down a hall. _Whoa this place is big!_ _Uho–_ Due to his bad eye sight he hadn't seen the wooden stand until it was too late, he swerved to avoid it, but still clipped the edge. The rather ugly vase on top was sent crashing to the ground behind him. _Whoops… _Harry thought a bit sheepishly, but was having way too much fun to stop. Unable to help himself he began to laugh, it sounded so strange hearing a baby's laugh coming from his mouth that he laughed even harder. Running footsteps and shouting was coming from behind him, as Sirius and James gave chase.

Turning into a large living room, he whooshed over the coffee table, causing the cat that was sleeping on it to scamper off in panic. Rocketing through another hallway, he passed the stairs and found himself once again near the kitchen. Lily was standing in the doorway laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. James and Sirius had nearly caught up with Harry, so surprising them both, he whirled the broom around, whizzed between their legs and shot off again the way they had came.

Sirius stopped chasing after him to grab a camera, so that the next time Harry came around with James pounding after him, he managed to get a photo of them, with Lily laughing off to the side. Eventually Harry grew tired of this and allowed James to scoop him off the broom. He carried Harry back into the kitchen, cheeks flushed and panting heavily.

Sirius clapped his friend on the back, "Harry is a natural!" he crowed.

James grinned back at him and kissed Harry on the forehead, "He's going to grow up and be a Quidditch star," he announced proudly.

**HP**

Luckily the vase that Harry had broken was one Petunia had given Lily for Christmas, and she wasn't all that fussed that it was smashed; it _had_ been somewhat ugly. Things had calmed down after that, Harvey hadn't wanted a turn on his broom, so James, Sirius and Lily had returned to their breakfast.

"James dear, you've been frowning at that paper for the last five minutes." Lily stated as she sipped a cup of tea. Her husband glanced up at her before sighing and massaging under his glasses.

"It seems like there's nothing but bad news in the Prophet these days."

"Yeah," Sirius snorted humourlessly, "Well, cheer up, we've gotta go now or we'll be late for work." With that he drained his cup and got to his feet arching his back till it cracked. James folded the paper and stood up also.

Lily chewed her lip nervously, setting her cup of tea down, "Be careful, okay? Both of you?" she implored.

"Lily dearest, when are we anything but?" Sirius grinned.

"I mean it," Lily said seriously, she wrapped her arms around her husband lifting her head so James's nose was an inch away from hers. "Being an Auror is dangerous work, I should know, I'm a healer remember?"

James smiled at her at closed the gap between them, kissing her gently.

"Don't worry," he said when he pulled back, "We'll be careful, I promise. Okay?"

Lily took a deep breath and gave a small smile, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come Prongs, Moody's going to have our heads if we're late again," Sirius leaned over to give his godsons a kiss on the forehead. "Seeya later little Prongslets. Don't give your Mum too much trouble now. Save it for later when Uncle Moony and Wormtail come over."

Harry suddenly seemed to get agitated, "Pa'foo, no, no!" he yelled.

"Aww," James chuckled coming over to them, "he doesn't want you to go" James gave his sons a hug and kissed them on the cheek.

"No, Ormtae, Da!" James grinned at Harry, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"At this rate, he'll be talking sentences in no time."

A few minutes later James and Sirius walked out beyond the wards of the house and Apparated away to work.

**HP**

Lily spent the day as usual. She cleaned up around the house for a while, and magically cleaned and ironed the laundry. They didn't own any House Elves at the moment, because Lily didn't see any point in them when she was perfectly capable of doing the chores herself. James had protested this, but in the end Lily won out. She did promise to consider it, however, when she went back to work.

She played with Harry and Harvey, but wouldn't let them touch the brooms again. She was _not_ going to chase them madly about the house. Harry though, was strangely subdued during the day; he mostly just looked on as she played with Harvey or watched her move around.

Alice Longbottom, one of Lily's best friends and fellow healer at St Mungos, dropped by about lunch time to wish the twins a happy birthday. Alice's own son had turned one only the day before, so they had happily chatted for a few hours, before Alice had to go home.

Around five o'clock James was supposed to finish his shift and come home. Lately though he'd been held up at work till as late as six o'clock almost on a daily basis. Being an Auror in these times was a hard and dangerous job and Lily always fretted and worried about her husband and Sirius. Peter had a job at the ministry in another section that worked more with the paperwork. Remus mostly drifted from job to job, working where he could when he wasn't on missions for the Order. Tonight was one of the few nights when they could all sit down together, Something they had found themselves doing less and less these days.

Lily sighed– she hated the war. Everyday was another day of worry and anguish. Never knowing if someone you loved died today, or who would come home safely.

_5:30pm, where was he?_

Sirius came over to the Potter's almost everyday of the week. Peter dropped by occasionally, and Remus stayed when he could. It was strange though, lately he'd been coming over less often. James or Sirius would act weird whenever she mentioned it, and then they'd change the subject abruptly. If Lily didn't know any better she'd say they were giving Remus the cold shoulder_. But why would they do that?_

_6:00pm now, oh Merlin, oh God! Please, please come home safely. Please let nothing have happened. They've just gotta be fine, they've got to be! _She was pacing around the living room, one eye on the clock. Her hand kept jumping to the wand in her pocket, Lily couldn't help glancing at the door every two seconds. She tried to play with the twins to take her mind off things, but Harry seemed to sense her agitated state of mind or something and wasn't interested in the stuffed dog Sirius had given him.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

That clock was going to drive her mad, it was almost mocking her. She glared at it. _6:15pm. Oh Merlin, where was he? _

A loud crack suddenly broke the silence. Lily stifled a scream and pulled out her wand, hand shaking slightly from the nerves. Putting herself between the door and the twins, she waited as footsteps approached the house.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Lily called, trying to make her voice steady.

"It is I, James Potter! The roguishly, handsome, and brave husband, returning home to the _ever_ so lovely Lily, after battling the forces of evil!" Lily rolled her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Ploughing on she asked the necessary secret question.

"What did I say to you during the Halloween feast, when you were late, in our last year of Hogwarts?" Lily heard James sigh outside.

"You called me an insufferable prat who couldn't tell the time if it hit me in the head," he deadpanned in a defeated voice. Lily threw open the door, standing aside as James came in and put her wand away at the same time. Then the door shut, leaving them in silence.

James grinned at her.

Lily glared at him.

"What time is it?" she asked in a dangerously sweet voice. James's grin faltered as he turned his head to look at the clock.

"…Err…OW!" Lily hit him over the head.

"Dada!" Harry called. James's face lit up and he broke into a huge grin.

"And here are Daddy's little Birthday Boys!" he exclaimed striding over to his son's side. He picked Harry up, lifting him higher so James was looking up at him. "And how has my big one year old been today?" he brought Harry closer, cuddling him. Harry wrapped his arms around James's neck, hugging him back.

Lily smiled at the two of them, before frowning in thought.

"Strangely quiet actually, I hope nothings wrong with him," She moved over to scoop up Harvey, propping him up on her hip.

"I'm sure Harry's fine," James brushed it off, but he did look at Harry concerned.

Two cracks from outside immediately put both Lily and James on alert. But it turned out to be a false alarm as a few minutes later Sirius and Remus stepped over the threshold.

"Pa'foo!" Sirius broke into a broad grin.

"Did yeh hear that?" he exclaimed excitedly to Remus, who rolled his eyes. "I told you so, didn't I," The dog animagus practically bounced over to James and Harry were he ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"Yes, Padfoot, only about a hundred times, five hundred between you and James," he grinned wearily. Remus looked tired and worn; the full-moon had only been a few days ago.

"Hello Sirius, it's good to see you again Remus," Lily greeted them, carrying Harvey back into the living room.

**HP**

"Come on Harry, say Moony. You can do it, Moo-ny," Sirius encouraged. They were sat on the living room, Harry on Sirius's knee, next to Peter, who had arrived a few minutes ago. James, Lily and Remus were sitting on the couch across from them; Harvey was on the ground, playing with a toy dog. Harry opened his mouth and concentrated on making his muscles work, Remus was looking at him with a sad little smile, as if he didn't expect Harry to say anything.

"Noonee."

His parents and godfather cheered, quickly followed by Peter. Remus blinked in surprise, and a slow grin took over his face, transforming his features. Although Remus's face was still a bit doubled and blurred to Harry, it was obvious how happy his young mentor really was. Losing all his friends had really taken its toll on the werewolf, and looking at him now only resolved Harry's determination to make sure it didn't happen again.

Harry had spent all day thinking, worrying, fretting and planning. His mind had been in complete turmoil from the moment he had woken up, so he had spent a lot of his time trying to organise his thoughts. It's not like he could do much else, as a baby he couldn't exactly contact his friends to see if they were okay. Heck, he didn't even know if they were here with him, they could be in a completely different time zone, or stuck in their own little illusion for all he knew.

Harry had also spent a lot of time fretting about this moment; the moment that Peter came over. He had a plan of course, but the end result he was still unsure of. Really it could end up any way, there were so many ways it could go wrong, but it was the best he had at the moment so he would just have to go with it.

Now though, that he was in a perfect position to put his plan into action, he was having second thoughts and doubts. His heart was pumping so wildly, it was a wonder Sirius didn't hear something, his throat was dry, but if he didn't do it now he'd probably never get this chance or opportunity again.

**HP**

Sirius held onto his godson. Of course, both Harry and Harvey were his godsons, he would never favour one over the other, but Harry just seemed to have this quality about him, an air of mystery almost. Sirius shook his head free of these thoughts, _I need to get myself a girl_, he thought wryly, _or at least a fire-whiskey._

His concentration was brought back to Harry as the little boy began to struggle in his arms. Taken by surprise Sirius relaxed his hold, allowing Harry to slip under his arm and to crawl onto Peter's lap. Sirius stared at his godson slightly disappointed, until Harry turned around to give him a… reassuring look? _Nah, just my imagination._ Sirius turned back to watch in amusement as James and Lily began to argue, something about the time.

**HP**

Peter for his part, was completely shocked to have the one year old suddenly in his arms, he had never held one of the twins before. Feeling uncomfortable, he held Harry awkwardly in his arms, and let his mind drift back to that morning.

He had gone for this week's Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord, to report back to him on what he had learned from the Order. But the meeting had been cut short when Snape had turned up with some 'Important Information' for the Dark Lord. Peter hadn't been deemed 'Important' enough to hear it, and was sent away before Snape recognised him, only a select few followers of the Dark Lord knew about Peter, just in case there were any spies…He had been warned after, however, to keep a closer eye on the Potter family, the Potter brats especially…

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice as the small boy on his lap, gradually began pulling up the sleeve on his left arm.

**HP**

Harry slowly, excruciatingly slowly, moved Peter's sleeve higher. If Peter realised what he was doing, Harry's plan to expose him would fail. Holding his breath, watching the traitor out of the corner of his eye for any reaction, he pushed the sleeve of his robe up higher, revealing the tail end of the Dark Mark. With slightly shaking hands from the tension, he shifted the sleeve to now show half of the tattoo. _Right, Phase One complete._

Next he carefully moved away, leaning over to Sirius.

Placing one of his small hands on his godfather's knee, he drew Sirius's attention by softly cooing, "Pa'foo." Sirius looked down and beamed a Harry, then began to move as if he was going to pick him up, something that would also be very bad for Harry's plan.

Quickly Harry pointed down at the Dark Mark on Peter's arm saying firmly, but perhaps a little bit too loudly, "Dat!"

Sirius followed his finger, eyes widening in horror as he saw the mark. Peter, drawn by Harry's exclamation, looked down also and saw the exposed mark. The two pairs of eyes snapped up to meet each other, both filled with horror, but for opposite reasons. And several things suddenly all happened at once.

Sirius's horror turned to savage hate and disgust, eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a snarl, he let loose a wild roar and launched himself at Peter. At the same time, Peter's hold tightened around Harry and he dived out of the way, still in motion he scooped up Harvey from the floor. James, Lily and Remus started, and leapt to their feet in confusion. Their hands flew to their wands, but none of them knew what was going on, or who to point the wands at.

Peter set off towards the door his arms full of the twins. But he stumbled when Sirius threw himself off the couch, trying to tackle Peter to the ground. He missed, only managing to catch Peter's foot before it slipped through his grasp.

"STOP HIM!" Sirius bellowed at the other three, who began to shoot stupefy hexes at Peter, if for no other reason then he had taken the twins. Unfortunately, Peter managed to avoid being hit, wrenching the door open, he sprinted out beyond the wards. Just before he Apparated away, Harry had time for one thought.

_Oh crap, I really buggered that one up._

**HP**

Lord Voldemort sat on his silver throne, one hand elegantly stroking the smooth skin of his snake as she hissed and curled around one of the chairs arms. His other hand was posed lightly under his pale chin, as he looked down from his raised dais at the man kneeling in front of him. Voldemort had finished with him, he'd just not informed him of the fact yet, rather he was contemplating the information he'd received earlier. _The Prophecy…_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."_ Someone with the power to stop him… someone who's parents had refused his will several times, someone born at the end of July… Voldemort had only ever considered Dumbledore a real opponent, but this prophecy, if it was true, could prove to be a nuisance. Therefore he had decided to take care of it as quickly as possible, squashing the problem before it became a threat. If only he knew who it referred to…

Voldemort had questioned his most loyal followers about it, and they had come up with three possibilities. All were sons of Aurors, the Longbottom kid, and the Potter twins. But he was still unsure of how to approach this problem, and he was not some Mud-blood lover that rushed head long into things without knowing all the information. The Prophecy could be referring to someone else they hadn't considered yet.

A loud bang broke Voldemort out of his thoughts, and an even louder wailing echoed into the room. The expensive Dark-wood door burst open and a short, gasping, red-faced man entered holding two small children, one with red hair screaming its lungs out. Slithering next to Voldemort, Nagani hissed in agitation in tune with her master's displeasure. _That bumbling, idiotic, cowardly fool, Wormtail! He's revealed himself to Snape!_ Snape, the man kneeling in front of Voldemort, was staring at Wormtail, his face even paler then normal.

**HP**

Harry was in deep trouble. His plan hadn't just failed, it had failed spectacularly. Now, not only had he been kidnapped by the man he hated just marginally less then Voldemort, he'd actually been brought in front of the snake himself. He was in the body of a helpless one year old, without a wand, in front of the most evil person on the planet. And to top it all off he'd managed to get his new twin brother kidnapped as well. Things were not looking good.

Peter had fallen to his knees next to… _Snape? Maybe_… Harry couldn't be sure; the dark room wasn't exactly helping his vision.

"What is this Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed, anger radiating from every syllable.

"M-M-My Lord!" the rat whimpered, finally releasing both Harry and his brother. Harvey sat and howled, his face screwing up from the exertion, the toy dog fell forgotten from his grasp, to the cold marble floor. Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, desperately trying to think of a way out of this one.

"_Silencio_," Voldemort spat, and no more sound came from Harvey's open mouth.

"My L-Lord, the P-Potters discovered m-me, my c-cover is blown."

A horrible silence filled the room, except for Peter's ragged breathing and quivering beside Harry.

"Discovered." Voldemort uttered emotionlessly. Pettigrew cringed fearfully.

"Y-Yes, but wait, please, My Lord! I brought the P-Potter Twins!" Peter cowered under Voldemort's steady gaze.

Then he turned and the gaze bore down on Harry instead, giving him the weirdest, most uncomfortable, dizzying feeling he'd ever had. _Except for maybe when the Enchanted Ceiling exploded…_Realisation dawned on Harry, _there's no pain!_ He was only one year old today, and he didn't have his scar, not physically anyway. It was still there in some form, judging by the way Harry could barely think straight…_probably something to do with my mind or soul or something, I'll have to ask Hermione when I see her…_Wait, he wasn't going to see her, he was going to die, here and now. Ironic really, he just gets a family, only to die in the body of a baby.

"Leave us, Snape." Voldemort ordered, without looking away from the Harry and Harvey. The black haired man got to his feet and hurried to obey his master. When the door had shut behind Snape, Voldemort got gracefully to his feet and stepped down from the dais, his black robe flowing around him.

"Wormtail, you disappoint me," he whispered as he circled the quivering excuse for a man, "You have lost the opportunity to gather information for me, and in doing so, lost your usefulness to me."

"P-p-please my L-Lord," Pettigrew begged pitifully, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"You have, however, redeemed yourself slightly by bringing me the Potter brats. Wait, until after I have disposed of them, for your punishment." Wormtail agreed fearfully and crawled off to the side.

Voldemort advanced towards Harry's brother, Harry was desperate. _No, no! He's going to kill him! _There was nothing Harry could do to stop him, he had nothing except for…Harvey's toy dog that lay on the ground in front of him…Still not thinking straight, Harry picked up the toy and threw his last hope at Voldemort. The dog bounced off of Voldemort's head and fell limply to the floor. Voldemort stopped and shook his head in shock before looking down in slight confusion and amusement at the dog. He sneered at Harry when he realised what he'd done.

"Since you're so eager to die, you may go first." He stalked slowly to Harry and put the wand to his forehead.

_Crap, this is it. I'm going to die. My mother didn't die for me this time, I don't have the protection. _His blood was pounding in his ears as Voldemort opened his mouth.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light filled Harry's vision, his forehead exploded with blinding, white hot, pain, and he blacked out. He didn't see the spell backfiring into Voldemort, or the room almost demolished from the dark magic gone wild. Or when Peter threw up an arm to protect himself, only to have a finger sliced off. Or when some of the back-lash struck Harvey on the cheek, causing a V-shaped cut that rendered him unconscious.

**HP**

When Severus Snape left the chamber, his mind was in turmoil. _Peter Pettigrew was betraying his friends?_ He never would have thought it, _and the Potter brats…_

Earlier that day Snape had been in the Hog's Head, he had overheard Dumbledore interviewing some witch for a job at Hogwarts, the new Divination teacher. He'd heard her give a prophecy about his Lord and Snape had reported it back to Him, now however, Snape was close to panicking. He never would have thought it referred to the Potter brats; his Lord would kill them definitely. _Would He kill their parents too? Lily…_Snape wouldn't be able to bear it if she were dead because of him.

A thundering explosion from the room he'd just left stopped Snape where he stood. He stared at the door suspiciously as wisps of smoke began to curl up from underneath it. _What on earth was that? Should I go back in?_ He pondered uncertainly. The Dark Lord might torture him for disobedience…

An eerie silence now came from the room; Snape ground his teeth together in indecision and cursed, then reached forward and slowly opened the door.

"My Lord?" he called out warily, his eyes taking in the demolished chamber, the broken throne and dais. With the smoking debris and everything crackling with the essence of dark magic, he didn't notice a rat slip out of the room.

He gripped his wand and spotted the two small bodies lying on the ground next to a burnt-out toy dog. At first he thought they were dead but a closer examination proved them both alive and breathing. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be found, except for the smoking remains of a cloak that the Dark Lord had worn. Snape stared in disbelief, _the prophecy…it couldn't be…_ he hurried over to the twins, spotting instantly the bleeding 'V' on the red head's cheek. _His Lord was…dead?_ He looked back at the smoking cloak bewildered. _What was he supposed to do now?_ Snape looked back at the Potter twins, the black-haired one opened his eyes and Snape suddenly found himself staring into Lily's green eyes. There was blood on he boy's face, coming from somewhere under his hair.

Snape could hear other Death Eaters coming towards the door, investigating the explosion. The Potter brat stared back as if he couldn't quite believe it either, _no…no Lily's child…_Making a decision Snape scooped up the two twins and stood. He spun on his heel and Apparated away.

**HP**

"SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" James grabbed his friend by the collar, effectively stopping his tirade of curses. He'd just watched Peter Apparate away with his sons and he wanted answers, _now_.

"HE'S THE TRAITOR!" Sirius roared back in James's face, "THAT BLOODY RAT IS A DEATH EATER!" James felt the colour drain from his face, and he heard Lily give a horrified gasp.

"No, NO! MY BABIES!" She screamed, she took a few steps outside, before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground sobbing. James felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"How – how do you know?" he asked hoarsely, not wanting to believe that Peter, PETER of all people, could betray them like that.

"I saw the bloody Mark on his arm!" Sirius jerked out of James's grasp and kicked a nearby pot plant in his rage, sending it spinning away to crash down some steps.

James could feel the anger, hate, and feeling of betrayal welling up in him, _how could he, how dare he? He'd stolen his sons! I'll kill him! _"WORMTAIL!" James bellowed to the sky, scaring a flock of birds into flight. He grabbed his head, clenching his fists in his hair and roared in frustration.

"We have to save them, we have to rescue them!" Lily was sobbing hysterically on the ground.

"How can we?" Sirius snarled, glaring hatefully at the place where Peter had last stood, "We don't even know where he's taken them."

"I'll find my sons!" James hissed defiantly at him.

"We'll go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Remus said from the doorway his eyes flashing dangerously and hands clenching and unclenching, as if he wanted to rip into something.

"Oh yeah, and why should we trust you?" Sirius turned harshly to Remus, "You're probably a Death Eater too, you bloody werewolf!" Sirius flew at Remus, barreling into him back into the house. They landed on the floor with a thump, Sirius punching Remus in the face. Remus snarled, and wrestled Sirius onto his back, but he managed to free one of his hands and landed another blow.

James rushed after them and furiously pulled them off each other.

"What the HELL do you think your doing? Sirius, _Peter_ is the Death Eater, he is the one that's been betraying us all this time, NOT Remus!"

"How do you know? They could both be working for him!"

"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!" Remus bellowed at them, and ripped back the sleeve of his left arm to prove it. "I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU, I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY YOU!" This left the room in stunned silence, except for Remus's heavy breathing. Neither James nor Sirius had ever seen Remus so angry.

James couldn't take it anymore, with a broken, strangled sound he fell to his knees, Sirius and Remus both gripped his arms. Lily stumbled in and pushed past them to James, where she fell next to him and hugged him tightly, hiding her tear-stained face in his robes. James hugged her back just as tightly, with his friend's hands on his shaking shoulders.

**HP**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. He had in front of him about seven letters from the ministry that he was supposed to be answering, but was actually staring in the thought at the wall. _The prophecy… Someone that could defeat Voldemort…_it was certainly a very pleasing thought. But who did it refer to? So far he had thought of three people it could be about. One of the Potter twins, or Neville Longbottom, neither though had been marked in any way by Voldemort. A curious problem indeed…

His thoughts were broken when yet another owl, soared through the window. Dumbledore sighed in resignation, and a letter dropped onto his desk, this letter though, was the red of a howler. His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned closer to examine it. There was a message on the front –

'_Are you alone?'_

Taking up his wand he contemplated the letter, wondering if it was safe to touch. Curiosity getting the better of him he tapped his wand on the letter.

"Yes," he told it solemnly. The letter instantly leapt up and came to life; a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again began to speak.

"Headmaster," Severus Snape's voice said silkily, "Please do not be alarmed, I neither wish you or the school any harm, and I merely wish to talk to you face to face. It is of a matter most urgency concerning the Dark Lord, a certain prophecy," here Dumbledore drew in a sharp breathe, "and the two people currently in my protection. Please allow me entrance to Floo directly to your office, I no longer wish I had chosen the path I did, Severus Snape." With that the letter burst into flame.

Albus Dumbledore stared at the ashy remains of the letter._ What? How? _Thoughts and questions were running at a million miles a minute through his head, ones that could only be answered if he did as the letter asked, and allowed Snape access to his office. Part of him wanted to contact the Order immediately, but_…the prophecy…how had he known about the prophecy?_ Decisively he stood up and pointed his wand at the fireplace. He spelled the wards to give Snape access to the Floo network, and waited patiently. A few minutes later the fire turned green.

Dumbledore's wand was up in a second, he watched in growing horror as Snape stepped out holding James and Lily Potter's sons.

"Wait, please! Let me explain!" Snape yelled, backing away from his wand.

"Put them down, now." Dumbledore ordered quietly, and to his surprise Snape obeyed almost immediately, setting the twins down on a nearby chair.

Snape then stood nervously in the middle of the room, and slowly Dumbledore lowered his wand. "Very well, explain." He said, watching the young man in front of him gravely.

Snape started with overhearing the prophecy, and then reporting it back to Voldemort. Dumbledore would have run a hand over his face, but refrained considering his present company. He then went on to tell of Peter's betrayal, something that shocked Dumbledore to the core, and made his heart drop. Then of how he'd found the chamber and of the mark on Harvey Potter's cheek. Dumbledore peered over at the still sleeping boy and saw the 'V' shaped cut clear as day. Snape finished with him bringing the twins here.

Dumbledore gazed at Snape steadily, one question remained unanswered.

"Why?"

Snape looked up at him and Dumbledore could see the pain in them, "They're her sons," he almost whispered. Realisation dawned on Dumbledore as he considered the man in front of him; he'd always known the Slytherin was friends with Lily Evans, now Lily Potter. Prehaps there were hope for him yet.

"So you no longer wish to be a Death Eater?"

The look in Snape's eyes turned to one of determination, "No, I don't. I would do anything not to be, it was a mistake in the first place."

Silence reined as the two studied each other.

"You're a Potions Master, are you not, Snape?"

**HP**

"Right, we'll go see Dumbledore then," James said, gently removing Lily's hands. She reluctantly let go and wiped her face. She needed to be strong, James was hurting too, likely more so then her about the betrayal because Peter was his friend._ My babies…why would he steal them? _She smothered a sob, and swallowed. A hand touched her elbow and she looked up at her husband, he silently asking her if she was going to be alright to come. She raised her chin determinedly and breathed out.

"Let's go," The small group headed into the living room, to Floo directly into the Headmaster's office.

But before they could even touch the Floo powder, the fire turned green by itself. Lily watched hypnotized as the man himself stepped out of the fireplace, Albus Dumbledore holding – HARVEY!

"MY BABY!" Lily screamed lunging forward; taking hold of the little red-head boy and hugging him close like she would never let him go again. The rest of the group sighed with relief and came forward to look at Harvey.

"What – where's Harry?" James asked Dumbledore, fear and dread written all over his face.

But Dumbledore just smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, he's coming." He alluded mysteriously. As if on cue the fire turned green again, and another figure stepped through, holding Harry in his arms.

"Severus?" Lily gaped, not quite believing her eyes.

"_Snivellus_!" James and Sirius exclaimed, and in an instant their wands were out and pointing at his face.

"Give – my – son – back!" James hissed threateningly, Snape just sneered and handed Harry over, as if he disgusted him. James snatched Harry close to his chest, eyes never leaving Snape's.

"Now, now, James, Lily, I think we all better sit down and have a cup of tea. Severus and I have some news for you, both good and bad I'm afraid." Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling maddeningly.

When both Snape and Dumbledore had finished telling their stories, Lily didn't know what to think. She was deliriously happy that Voldemort had finally been defeated, but horrified that he had tried to kill her sons. She had run her fingers over the 'V' cut on Harvey's cheek; _my little boy's a hero…and Severus, he'd saved my babies…_

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she looked down at Harvey who was in her arms, to try and hide it. When Lily did look up again, she realised that Snape was heading towards the fireplace to leave. With a cry, she put Harvey down gently and leapt up. Snape turned around at her cry and was stunned as he suddenly found her hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Severus," Lily whispered to her old friend. When she pulled back, he gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Lily stepped back, and was surprised to find her husband there beside her.

James stepped forward a strange expression on his face. Lily could feel her mouth dropping as he offered out his hand and said words she never thought she would hear from his mouth.

"Thank you Snape, I owe you." Snape narrowed his eyes as if he thought it was a trick, but then he took the hand.

"No Potter. Now we're even." He said and stepped into the fireplace before anyone could say anything.

**HP**

_**Daily Prophet**_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!!!**

**On the 31****st**** of July, yesterday at approximately seven o'clock in the evening, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was defeated by one year old Harvey Potter.**

Four red-heads looked up at each other in confusion. They were reading a 'borrowed' paper aloud in the kitchen.

"Think it's a typo?" Fred asked.

**HP**

A/N

Phew that was long, and only the second chapter!

Well what did you think? This is only the beginning of course; I'm still getting started here. But please tell me what you think. R&R.


	3. Rat Hunting Season

**Potter's Army**

**Summary:**

AU. The last of Potters army: the Golden trio, the twins, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are accidentally sent back to their infant bodies after the fall of Hogwarts. Harry gets the shock of a lifetime. HG.

**A/N **

Hello again! Right clarifying some things, yes Harry has a scar, but everyone thinks Harvey is the BWL because of the 'V' cut, that will be more explained this chapter, so don't worry.

The last chapter happened on July 31st, 1981, Ginny was born on August 11th or something 1981 some she is only a few months old, but still exists, as does Luna.

Last thing; yes eventually everyone will find out that Harry is the BWL not Harvey… just not yet… sorry but it's necessary for the plot, just imagine all the advantages he could have without all that fame…

This chapter has got a little family-sibling-fluff, and also some life at The Burrow.

Anyways, I don't own anything you recognise, so let's get on with the story!

**HP**

Harry lay in his cot, once again staring at the ceiling. Lily had put him to bed about twenty minutes ago, and he now lay awake contemplating the last thirty-six hours. Harry still wasn't used to his present situation yet, and was still amazed every-time one of his family walked in. Or when he met someone else who was supposed to be dead.

Ever since he and his twin brother had been rescued by Snape, it all became pretty much a blur to Harry. Even without his glasses, which, by the way, was annoying Harry to no end. He was still a little bemused by the fact that everyone thought Harvey was the Boy-Who-Lived. He had checked his forehead and could feel his scar there, but no one else had noticed it yet. Harvey's scar had confused Harry too, Dumbledore had tested the 'V' shaped cut on Harvey's cheek and had declared that very Dark magic had been used to create it, the Killing Curse.

The only way Harry could think of this happening was if some of the back-lash from the explosion had hit his brother. Harry had seen the state of Voldemort's chamber when Snape had saved them, it had been completely destroyed, and he figured it only made sense that some had hit Harvey.

Then there was the fact that Harry was alive at all. He was supposed to be dead, no one had died for him this time, so the Killing Curse shouldn't have back-fired like that… not that he was complaining or anything…

The whole next day had been celebration after party, after ceremony, after press conference. People were Flooing, Apparating and owling to each other the whole day. Harry had met and seen too many people to count, not that they were interested in him, only in Harvey. But neither James nor Lily let the twins out of their sight for more than a minute.

The highlight of the day had been when the Longbottoms had turned up. Frank Longbottom, a fellow Auror and friend of Harry's Dad, Alice, and in her arms; was a baby Neville.

The minute the two one-year-olds had seen each other, their eyes had met and locked their gaze. This staring contest lasted for quite a while as both their mothers talked to each other, Harry getting more frustrated at his baby form every passing second. He couldn't just ask this Neville if he was _his_ Neville, and was admittedly a bit afraid of the answer. _What if it wasn't him?_

Suddenly Neville blinked hard at Harry, before returning to gazing at him unrelentingly. Harry copied him, blinking back, and then raised his hand to send a small wave in Neville's direction. Neville waved back from Alice's arms and a grin split the one-year-old's face. Harry could fell the excitement building inside of him, _it was him! It was Neville!_

He grinned back madly at his friend and Neville promptly broke into gales of laughter, Harry along with him. They roared with laughter at the whole situation, the fact that they themselves were babies, that their parents were alive and well, and the mistaken identity of the Boy-Who-Lived. This, unavoidably, drew the attention of nearly everyone in the room, as the two one year olds just about choked themselves laughing.

Eventually they'd calmed down and Neville had to go home, both he and Harry now feeling considerably happier in the knowledge that they were not alone. Harry wondered if his other friends were in the same situation…

With that last thought he finally drifted off to sleep.

**HP**

The next few weeks were much the same for Harry. He woke up to his family all around him, at first he'd been afraid that it was all a dream and that he'd wake up in the demolished Great Hall. But every morning his parents and brother were right there beside him having breakfast. They went to seminars parties, ceremonies and conferences, or his father and Sirius would go to work. So many of Voldemort's followers had cut and run that the Order and the Ministry were still hard put to catch them and arrest them. Most of the Death Eaters put up a fight, while others claimed to be innocent.

But there was one Death Eater that James and Sirius were really intent on getting. Wormtail. All of the Marauders were furious with their ex-friend, all wanting revenge on the little rat for betraying them, but Pettigrew was nowhere to be found.

Then, after a month of Harry's new life, Lily had come back from her work at St Mungos, practically bouncing off the walls with happiness. Lily and James took turns staying home with the twins now, so that Lily could start heading back to work. But today she came into the kitchen, threw herself on James, and whispered something in his ear. His father's jaw dropped and James gaped at his wife for several seconds, before whooping and spinning her around.

Harry watched, bemused at his parents, wondering what they were so happy about.

"You just found out today?" James asked calming down a bit, but still with a goofy grin pasted on his face.

"Yep! The baby's only a few weeks old, that's why I was feeling sick." James responded by kissing her, and then kissing her belly.

Harry was shell-shocked. His Mum was…pregnant?_ He was going to be an older brother!_ Unable to help it, he let out a whoop himself. James laughed and came over to Harry and Harvey in their high-chairs.

"You hear that guys? Your going to have a baby sibling soon." He ruffled his hair, still trying to convince himself that it was true.

**HP**

Time passed slowly for Harry, he was ecstatic to finally have his parents and to live with them everyday. He loved having Sirius and Remus around, his two 'Uncles' came to visit nearly every second day. Harry listened in on his family's conversation, watched them and learned about them, stuff he'd never known before, especially about his parents.

Mostly just the little things like James always reading the paper at breakfast with a glass of juice. Or Lily, the way she bit her lip when she was worried, nervous or concentrating really hard. How Sirius like to make dramatic entrances, usually on his flying motorbike, and how Remus actually had an obsession with chocolate. Harry had always wondered about that_, who carried chocolate around in their pocket anyway?_ But now he knew for sure.

While this was great and all, possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Harry, it wasn't the reason why time passed so slowly. No, time passed slowly because Harry was bored. Bored out of his mind, bored to the point of screaming, so bored he had taken to entertaining himself by pulling small pranks on his family. Being a baby was definitely not fun, he was watched consistently from the moment he woke up, and was constantly being constrained in a baby-chair, a crib or a play pen. He despised the play-pen the most, it was impossible to get out of and his sight was blocked by white mesh.

He couldn't walk, he couldn't talk beyond mono-syllable words, and his twin brother was _so_ annoying it almost wasn't possible. Harvey cried, he threw food, he was sick or he stunk, then he cried some more, waking Harry up in the middle of the night. And when he wasn't woken by Harvey, Harry woke himself up because he still had nightmares about a future that hadn't happened yet. He managed to stop himself crying out most nights, but on the occasion that he did nobody thought anything of it because he was a baby.

Harry missed his friends terribly, they had also become like family to him, and to suddenly have them all taken away like that was making Harry miserable.

And Wormtail still hadn't been found.

Really the only good thing worth mentioning was that his parents had finally realised that he needed glasses, so the blurry-double-vision was gone. Now, nine months later on the 15th of April, 1982, Harry found himself at St Mungos.

**HP  
**

James was pacing back and worth in the waiting room, anxiously looking up at the clock and then at the door to the maternity ward. Sirius was sitting down on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs, clutching Harvey to his chest, and nervously bouncing the heel of his foot up and down. Remus was rocking Harry slowly, watching James pace, and outwardly appearing calm. But Harry could tell he was just as nervous and anxious as the other two Marauders.

Harry himself was having an emotional overload, he felt like jumping up and running around like crazy, yelling at the top of his voice _I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE SISTER! I'M GOING TO BE AN OLDER BROTHER!_ At least it would break this horrible, tense silence that was devouring the waiting room. But once again he found himself stuck in the dilemma that was the one-year-old body.

James sighed impatiently and ran his hands through his already messy black hair, inevitably making it messier. The door to the ward suddenly swung open, causing James to whirl around, panic evident in his stiff stance and stressed face. Remus sat up straighter, alert with tension, Sirius half-rose from his seat. The slightly puggy nurse that came out, with brown hair pulled up in tight bun and white uniform, ignored everyone and hurried past. The door slid closed leaving the room once again silent.

James made a frustrated noise and went back to pacing, Sirius slumped down in his chair, and Remus leaned back, sighing lightly in disappointment. Several minutes later the same nurse puffed into the room, this time carrying a folder. James looked at her hopefully, but she just huffed at him to move and re-entered the maternity ward.

Harry wondered what is sister would be like; would she have black-hair like him and green eyes? Or maybe red-hair like his mother? Would he be a good brother? What if she didn't like him? Thoughts ran wild through his head as time ticked on. Harvey started to get impatient with the lack of attention and begun to cry, Sirius quickly tried to hush him, but it only made him cry louder. Thankfully James then conjured a red pacifier which successfully shut Harry's brother up.

The door opened and the nurse from earlier came out again, Nurse Pillbow, Harry read from the name tag pinned on the front of her uniform. This time though she smiled warmly at the men and beckoned them to come through the door. Not waiting for his friends, James rushed into the ward, Sirius not far behind him. Remus followed at a reasonable pace and paused to thank Nurse Pillbow, much to Harry's annoyance. _Hurry up; I want to see my sister!_

They entered the ward, and Harry's gaze instantly fell to the bed his father and godfather were crowded around. As Remus moved closer, a tired, dishevelled but happy Lily was revealed. She and James were smiling lovingly at a small bundle that Lily was holding, James's proud hand on his wife's shoulder. Remus moved to stand next to the hospital bed, and Harry started struggling in his arms, wanting to get down on the bed.

His werewolf uncle compiled, and Harry carefully crawled up towards his parents, avoiding touching Lily as much as he could, seeing she was probably still sore. Harry reached the small bundle and peered in. Wrapped up inside was the tiny form of his sister, eyes closed peacefully as she slept. Harry stared down at her feeling his heart swell, _she's so small!_ A hand on his shoulder made him look up, James was now smiling at him, his eyes looking suspiciously wet.

"Harry, this is your sister. Rose Lily Potter."

**HP**

Life at the Burrow was very different, Fred decided. Of course he didn't remember what it was like last time, but it was certainly different considering he'd gone from nearly twenty years old to a toddler literally overnight. Well not so much a toddler anymore, he and George had turned four a few weeks ago.

They hadn't seen much of Bill, he was in his first year at Hogwarts, but when they did it was still a shock to see their oldest brother as an eleven year old. Charlie hadn't even started Hogwarts yet, he had his first year in 1984 and it was only 1982. It was strange to have Charlie constantly around, well…sort off. Charlie spent most of his time outside flying or just generally outdoors. George had joked that if Charlie stayed inside for too long, he would start to get all twitchy.

Percy, in his almighty six years of age, was still a bigoted prat, but now if you did anything to him, Percy would go running to tattle to Mum. Not that Fred and George picked on him that much; they couldn't help but remember the ambush, and Percy's wide eyes, staring but not seeing…

Ron was frustrated to the high heavens with his two year old body, but not half as pissed off as Ginny. Ginny, they had discovered was actually the fifteen year old red-head that they remembered, so Fred could just imagine how annoyed she'd be to be stuck as a helpless baby. At least he and George could walk and talk, a fact that they teased their younger siblings about ceaselessly.

Both Molly and Arthur were in their early thirty's, Fred's dad surprisingly had a full head of red hair and Molly was completely grey-free. Both his parents looked young and happy; the lines that the war had brought were gone.

Life was different, easy and Fred couldn't remember a time when they were so carefree and happy. And then the relaxed atmosphere was destroyed when the war came back in the guise of a rat.

The family was seated at the table eating, Ronniekins and Baby Gin-Gin in their high-chairs. Charlie had been convinced to come in to eat, and was currently scoffing sandwiches as fast as he could without choking, so that he could go play Quidditch again.

Fred and George were watching him, straight faces disguising their glee as he reached for one of the bottom sandwiches. Their brother was blissfully unaware that the marmalade on it had been switched with 'Madam Pippin's Piping Hot Mustard' the twins were not disappointed in their prank. Charlie, not really paying attention, bit down unknowingly. Something changed in his face and Charlie froze, his eyes widening comically.

He jerked back as if he'd been hit, yelling, spitting and choking all at once. His face went bright red, and dropped the offending sandwich as if it had burned his hand. Unfortunately for Charlie he jumped back a bit too far, causing his chair to teeter on two legs, so with flailing arms and another yell he went crashing down as his chair tipped over.

The four youngest Weasleys erupted into laugher as Charlie lay on his back, still in the chair but with his legs in the air, his mouth wide open in shock. Arthur started coughing to hide his laughter, as Molly hurried over to help Charlie up and fuss over him. After she was assured he was alright she picked up the bitten sandwich and gave it a suspicious sniff.

"Mustard?" Molly exclaimed in surprise, "how did mustard get on–" her gaze fell onto Fred and George, who were acting innocent with, 'Who, us? Never!' expressions on their faces. But before Molly could start on them, Percy ran in carrying something in his arms.

"Hey Mum! Mum look! Can I keep him?" and he held out a familiar looking rat for her to see. Instantly all humour was gone from the four siblings as they recognised the traitor for what he was. Fred exchanged a dark look with George; this was what had plagued them for weeks, the appearance of Wormtail. Ron was glaring at the rat with barely veiled hatred and disgust, Ginny was watching the disguised Death Eater with a carefully blank face. Wormtail; the twin's once idolised hero; they had both been devastated when they heard who he was. Fred wondered if the other Marauders were Death Eaters too, Harry had never told them.

The four had discussed Wormtail before this and what to do when he turned up. Even though Ron and Ginny couldn't really talk yet, they could still give their opinion on 'yes' or 'no' questions. Together they had devised a plan to catch the little rat and expose him.

"A rat?" Molly asked doubtfully looking at the preposed pet.

"Yeah! I'll call him Scabbers cause of his foot, please Mum, please? I promise I'll look after him and feed him and everything, please?"

Molly hesitated, but then relented, "Well if you're sure what's what you want, honey."

"Thanks Mum!" Percy grinned, his face flushed with the happiness of having a pet all of his own. The six-year-old hurried upstairs to put 'Scabbers' away.

Charlie announced he wasn't hungry anymore, and rushed outside pausing only to grab his broom. It was Arthur's old one, but Charlie didn't really care as long as he got to fly.

George leaned over to whisper in Fred's ear, so that their parents wouldn't overhear, "I now declare Rat Hunting Season open."

**HP**

The plan had been carefully plotted out into five parts. Fred and George would have to execute the majority of it, seeing as they were the only two of the four who could walk and talk.

Part one started the next day, Fred was lingering around the living room his Mum was cleaning, pretending to play with a stuffed teddy bear. George came in and sat down next to him, giving Fred a wink. This was the signal that it was safe to start, that Wormtail was safely up in Percy's room unable to hear their conversation. If the rat got wind that something was up he would skedaddle before they got a chance to apprehend him.

"Hey Mum?" Fred piped up, interrupting his mother.

"Hmm?" she responded, frowning at a smudge on the coffee table that refused to be Scourgified.

"Can wizards turn into animals?"

That got her attention, and she turned to at him surprised, "Well… yes they can. The Ministry keeps track of all the wizards and witches that can do it." Fred nodded, pretending to be processing this information.

They had to play this carefully or people might catch on that they knew more than they should. The group of red-heads had unanimously decided that it would be a bad idea to tell anyone of their old-minds-in-young-bodies problem; at least until they checked if any of their friends were here too.

"What about the ones they don't keep track of?" Fred asked, struggling not to wince at his high voice. He still couldn't get used to it, even after all this time.

Molly frowned, "That would be against the law, so there aren't very many people that the Ministry don't know about. Why?"

"I thought it would be cool to turn into a bear like Scruffy," Fred held up the bear not missing a beat… or George that started sniggering next to him. The frown disappeared from his mother's face and she smiled at him.

"Well that's sweet honey, maybe when you're older."

Molly returned to her cleaning. Fred let out a breath quietly, dropped the teddy and glared at his twin, who just gave him the thumbs up. The plan behind this was to get their mother thinking about animagi, more specifically unregistered ones.

Now to start Part Two…

**HP**

CRASH! The large jar which had held the twins collection of Gobstones smashed to pieces on the ground, coloured gobstones went rolling in every direction and glass littered the bedroom floor.

"MUM!" Fred and George screamed at the top of their lungs. A moment later the red-haired woman bustled into the room, wand in hand and a harried expression on her face.

She sighed in exasperation when she saw the broken jar.

"What have you two been doing now?"

"Sorry Mum," Fred apologised, trying to look downcast, "we were going to play gobstones, but I dropped the jar,"

Molly fell for it, "Just try and be more careful. In the future ask me or your father or one of your older brothers to get it down for you, alright?" _Reparo_." The jar flew back together as if nothing had happened.

"Alright," George agreed grinning, "but can't you make it so the jar won't break anymore?"

Molly pursed her lips; "I suppose I could…" and she spelled the jar to be unbreakable.

"Wow, thanks Mum!" Fred gave her an identical grin to his brother's. Part Two complete…

**HP**

"GEORGE! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Fred smirked when he heard his mother's shriek. George had obviously started his distraction, he was making sure no one interrupted Fred, or jeopardised their plan. Shifting the now unbreakable jar in his hands Fred turned the knob and entered Ron and Percy's room. Ron and Percy had shared a room until Ron was four, just like Bill and Charlie.

Closing the door quietly, he scanned the room and spotted the sleeping form of a rat on Percy's bed. _Perfect…_ Fred carefully opened the jar and crept silently across the floor, avoiding discarded toys and books. Nearing the bed he gently placed the lid on the cover within grasp, and reached for Wormtail.

Quick as a striking snake he grabbed the rat; Wormtail woke with a squeal and began to squirm in his firm grasp. Without pausing Fred stuffed the traitor unceremoniously in the jar, snatched up the lid and slammed it down, making sure it was closed tightly.

Wormtail scabbered around inside screeching in panic, his sharp claws unable to find a hold on the smooth glass. Fred pulled out a metal prong from his pocket, one he'd got from the kitchen, and he poked a few air-holes in the top. Wormtail squealed in fear and cowered at the bottom of the jar as the sharp prong broke through the lid.

George, Ron, Ginny and he had discussed about just letting the rat die, but somehow he didn't think Harry would agree with that. Besides the rat deserved to go to Azkaban and suffer just like Sirius had,

Grimacing at Wormtail on last time, Fred put the prong back in his pocket, picked up the jar and smuggled it back to his and George's room.

**HP**

Part four had to be completed that night. Percy had been terribly upset that Scabbers was missing, and Arthur had assured his son that the rat would turn up somewhere.

Fred had hidden the imprisoned rat away, deep in their room where no one would hear Wormtail's squeals. Now Fred and George found themselves at the base of the staircase in the middle of the night.

"Remember, act terrified," Fred whispered to George, who rolled his eyes.

"I know. Okay, ready? On the count of three, one…. two… three!"

"ARRRHHHHH!" the twins screamed, yelled and bellowed at the top of their lungs, as if the sky was falling down on their heads. Still screaming they raced up the staircase, making sure they made as much noise as possible.

Halfway up Fred ran into a panicky Charlie, looking as if he'd just woken up. Fred quickly clung to his brother, George doing the same on his other side. Charlie automatically wrapped his arms around them.

"What's happening? What's the matter?" Charlie asked, peering down at them worriedly.

"Charlie! T-There's a m-man downstairs!" Fred whispered fearfully, Charlie paled and looked apprehensively down the spiral staircase.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Arthur growled from behind Charlie, he and Molly had just come down the stairs armed with their wands. "Charlie?"

"T-The twins say, said, that they saw a man downstairs," the nine year old boy stammered out. Both their parents blanched, their eyes flicking to look down the dark stairwell, as if they expected the mysterious man to appear there.

"Get back up the stairs," Arthur ordered, his stern voice eliminating any objections. Their Mum and Dad stood aside, allowing the three boys to race past, before following looking over their shoulders.

"In here," Molly said opening the first door they came to, which just happened to be Ron and Percy's room. Percy sat up in his bed, clutching his blanket terrified as most of his family traipsed in.

"Dad? Mum? What's going on?" the six year old asked, a slight waver in his voice and eyes flitted from face to face. Ron was standing up in his crib watching the procession, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

"That's what I'm about to find out Perce. Fred, George, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" Arthur asked them in a calm and level voice, bending down to look them in the eyes as he did so.

"Well… we were thirsty," George began, looking down and shuffling his feet, the perfect picture of innocence.

"So we went downstairs to get a drink," Fred continued gaining momentum.

"And then Fred spotted Scabbers in the kitchen–" Percy perked up when he heard this.

"But suddenly he wasn't Scabbers anymore–"

"And there was a man there instead–"

"He saw us–"

"And we screamed–"

"And then we ran upstairs–"

"And into Charlie–"

"And now we're here!" Fred finished.

His family had been switching their attention back and forth trying to keep track of the conversation. By the end of the explanation everyone, excluding Ron and the twins, had gone white and Molly had a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Scabbers?" she gasped, "Arthur, he might be an unregistered animagus!"

Fred had to fight not to smirk at this, _now onto the final part of the plan…_

**HP**

The next morning the Potters were all having breakfast in the kitchen. Lily and the newest Potter member, Rose, had returned to their home at Godric's Hollow a few days ago.

James was reading the paper with a glass of orange juice in hand as usual, when the fireplace in the living room turned green and his best friend, Sirius Black, fell through.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled before he even stood up. A moment later the man in question ran out of the kitchen, hair still a mess as he fumbled to get his wand. Lily, holding a baby Rose wasn't far behind him.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" James looked at his friend quizzically, his wand dropping slightly to point at the ground seeing as it wasn't immediately needed.

Sirius panted, trying to get his breath back, it was clear that he had been running.

"I – went to work early…" Sirius gasped, "There's a report… about an unregisted rat animagus – which they want us… to check out…"

James stared at his friend, eyes turning into ice cold, hard slits of hazel.

"Where?" he ground out.

"Weasley residence, a place called The Burrow."

**HP**

The Weasley children had been told to stay put in Ron and Percy's room for the rest of the night. Arthur and Molly conjured mattresses for them all, and had stayed up for the rest of the night keeping watch over them.

When Arthur had been unable to find the 'Scabbers-man' downstairs, he had contacted the Ministry and reported the situation. They had informed the Weasley family to avoid the unregistered animagus, and that two Aurors would be round first thing in the morning.

Fred had found it extremely amusing when Molly had sat both him and George down and lectured them about, "staying away from the mean little rat, and yelling for someone if you see him again." She'd spoken to them as if they were like five years old_…oh wait we are…oh well. _

Now Fred had just joined his brother in the kitchen with the rest of his family, when the fire turned green and a man who looked _a lot_ like Harry stepped out. So much in fact that Fred thought for a second that it _was_ Harry, a twenty year old version.

The fire turned green again, almost instantly, and an old friend spun into the fireplace. Okay, maybe not so old….Sirius Black looked like he was in his early twenties. That's when Fred realised that the other man was Harry's dad, _boy they look alike!_

"Morning Arthur, Ma'am. I'm James Potter, and this is my partner Sirius Black, the Ministry have sent us down about an unregistered rat animagus?"

"Yes that's right James; my son had him as a pet, but my others sons," Arthur gestured towards the twins; "Fred and George saw him transform." James and Sirius turned to look at them, and then at the rest of the Weasley brigade.

"Well perhaps it's best if we talk to you and your two sons," James said to Molly and Arthur who agreed.

"Charlie, take Ginny, Percy and Ron upstairs, okay?" Molly said handing him Ginny carefully.

"But Mu-um!" Charlie whined.

"Charlie, do as your mother tells you," Arthur warned. The nine-year old reluctantly complied, grumbling under his breath as he went up the stairwell.

The room was silent until it was just the six of them standing around the cluttered kitchen table.

Sirius's eyes flicked down to meet Fred's, he smirked, "You alright?" Fred suddenly realised he was gaping at the two 'dead' men, and snapped his jaw shut. _Oh no, what do I say?_

"Err…you're really tall…" _It's true, Sirius is a lot taller…okay fine I'm just small…_ George snorted, and tried to smother his laughter. Sirius and James cracked a grin, but then went back to their (A/N: sigh) serious faces.

"Now Fred, George, we need you to try and remember what the man looked liked. Can you do that for us?" James asked, his hazel eyes burning into theirs.

"Yep, he was short–" George said happily,

"And fat–" Fred put in just as joyfully,

"Dirty–"

"Filthy–"

"Dumpy looking–"

"Lumpy looking–"

"Wimpy looking–"

"Smelly–"

"Grubby–"

"And ugly!" they finished together.

James and Sirius were grinning again by the end.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Arthur, "Twins?" he asked, and their dad smiled and nodded.

"I've got twins too," James said, Fred and George exchanged a look. The Daily Prophet had written that Pettigrew had kidnapped the Potter _Twins_; Harry had never told them that he'd had a twin.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is your son, isn't he?" Molly asked intrigued.

James smiled warmly, "Yes Harvey is my son,"

_Who? Oh right…Harvey not Harry. What's with that anyway?_

After a few more questions Fred and George were asked to go back upstairs, because James and Sirius needed to "Talk to your parents privately." George played up his child roll by asking what "Pirate-ly" meant.

"It's privately, and it means 'Adults Only'." Molly answered hurrying them out and up the stairs.

Fred and George didn't really mind, it was time to put the last part of the plan into action. It wasn't that they didn't trust the Aurors to catch Pettigrew; it's just that they didn't want to take any chances.

About half-way up the stairs they herd their mother scream in horror, "A DEATH EATER! IN _MY_ HOUSE!" as if it was some disgusting pest.

The twins entered their room on the third floor, and Fred shut the door firmly. George bent down and levered up one of the floor-boards, then pulled out a few blankets, and finally the jar with Wormtail inside. Fred put the board back and the blankets away.

"Right, ready?" Fred asked, dusting off his hands.

"Always," George replied, they grinned at each other.

"WE GOT HIM! WE GOT SCABBERS! WE GOT HIM!" Fred and George yelled, running out of the room and down the stairs. They jumped the last step, and George held the jar aloft like a trophy. The beamed triumphantly at the stunned adults still in the kitchen, in half a second James and Sirius had their wands trained on the jar, their expressions full of deadly hate.

"GEORGE! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Molly shrieked frantically.

"Mum it's okay, look," George bashed the jar against the wall a few times indifferently, sending Wormtail reeling inside, "Unbreakable remember?" he assured her.

"I don't care, put it down _now_!"

George sighed, but put the jar on the table, where Arthur and Molly eyed it like it was about to explode.

James bent down to look right at Wormtail, who he had recognised instantly as his one-time friend.

"Why, hello Wormy! Long time, no see, we should really catch up more often," he sneered sarcastically, his eyes cold.

"Traitorous little rat!" Sirius snarled, "I should have known it was you, not Remus." Pettigrew was quivering and cowering in fear at the bottom of the jar, occasionally emitting terrified squeaks.

James took hold of the jar roughly, and looked up at Fred's dad, "Thank you Arthur, I'm indebted to you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you can always call on me."  
"And me," Sirius added sincerely.

"Err, you're welcome…but err, it was the twins, not me. If not for them, we might have never caught him," Arthur said proudly, putting an arm around his wife.

"Yes, we owe you two a big thanks. You helped us catch a very bad man," James told the two brothers.

Fred looked up at him with exaggerated wide eyes, "You're not gonna kill him are you?" he asked, trying to put as much horror into his voice as possible.

"No darling, of course not, they'll take him away to a prison for bad wizards." Molly said certainly.

James and Sirius looked like they were about to disagree, but then they glanced at each other, and yielded.

"That's right," James sighed, and held the jar up to his face, "You hear that Wormtail, you're going to rot in Azkaban," he growled venomously.

**HP**

A/N

So what do you think?

I know I was a bit late updating sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll try to update about once a week.

Anyway my story is going to be very different, just in case you don't know that already. I'm going to place most of the Horocrux's in different places to cannon, to make it more interesting. Sorry that things are a bit slow at the moment, I'm just getting started still.

Also please tell me what pairings you'd like and Review!

Thanks!


	4. The Post Elf

**Potter's Army**

**Summary:**

AU. The last of Potters army: the Golden trio, the twins, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are accidentally sent back to their infant bodies after the fall of Hogwarts. Harry gets the shock of a lifetime. HG.

A/N

Well so much for once a week : )

Sorry but I began writing another story, something which I shouldn't have done but couldn't be helped. It's not up yet, I'm still working on it but in the meantime here's the next chapter of Potter's Army.

Anyway sorry for the wait, I don't own anything you recognise, and now on with the story…

**HP**

12th of December, 1983

_Thock, thock, pause._

_Thock, thock, pause._

_Thock, thock, pause._

In south-western England, in Wiltshire, a handsome manor house stood surrounded by grand and manicured grounds. Inside one of the rooms towards the back of the house, was a large an exquisite rumpus room, with high ornate ceilings made of marble, and rich guided furnishings. Two black, leather lounges faced a magnificent fireplace, currently cold as it was the middle of the morning. The early light of the sun struggled through the clouds to shine through the long windows, as if trying to bring some weak warmth to the aloofness of the room. It had an overall feeling of expense and nobility to it, but also loneliness. The silence was overbearing, but when there was a sound, it echoed throughout the entire mansion.

_Thock, thock, pause_

The Lord of the manor had left for work at the ministry two hours ago; the Lady had been invited to a social get-together for morning tea. Unfortunately no children were allowed so the young master of the house had been left home in the care of the house-elf.

_Thock, thock, pause._

_Thock, thock, pause._

This young child of three and a half was sitting on the floor behind one of the leather lounges, facing one of the marble plated walls. The child was dressed in green silk sleeping clothes, and had blonde hair had grown just past his ears. He was barefoot, but seemed not to notice his small, pale feet on the cold floor. Every ounce of his being oozed boredom as he repeatedly threw a small silver ball, bouncing it off the floor, to the wall, catching it, and throwing it once more.

_Thock, thock, pause. _

Draco Malfoy was utterly sick of being a tiny child. He was tired of being treated like a baby; he was angry at being weak, annoyed of being small, frustrated, bored, and to top it all off, he was lonely.

It sounded strange seeing as he'd grown up the first time as an only child, and been perfectly fine with it. But before that day in the Great Hall when his life had been turned upside down, he had spent nearly a year surrounded by people at all times. The crew of Potter's Army had all come to rely on each other, they were more than Draco's friends, they were practically his brothers and sisters. The siblings he'd never had, the friends he'd never even imagined someone _could_ have.

_Thock, thock, pause._

Draco snorted as he mused and threw the ball once more, _who would've thought that Potter, Golden-Gryffindor-boy-who-bloody-wouldn't-die-Potter would actually be his best friend? Not to mention the Weasel clan, Longbottom, Looney Lovegood and a Mudblood of all people! _But Draco's whole perceptive of things had turned around the day he refused to murder Albus Dumbledore, the day he had turned sides just like his favourite Slytherin professor. He had learnt that how much money you had in your pocket, could never buy you real friends. Learnt to appreciate other people, and that their outward appearance meant nothing. With Hermione, while Draco still believe he had higher status in society then her, it didn't mean she deserve to die over it. She was a person too, and admittedly a very clever one at that. Having friends had changed Draco, and to suddenly have them taken away like that, it was absolute torture.

_Thock, thock, pause._

_Not that I don't enjoy being with my family again._ Despite being supporters of Voldemort, they really weren't that bad as parents go. They did care for him and Draco had missed them when he'd changed sides. But his Father had never really been the same since he was caught and taken to Azkaban at the end of Draco's fifth year. His Mother had been terrified that Voldemort's plan would be the end of her son, and had worried constantly for both the males of the Malfoy house. Neither of his parents had ever wanted their son to become a Death Eater, to experience torture, to inflict pain and to murder others, but they hadn't a choice in the matter if they wanted to stay alive. Really Voldemort had screwed up his life, and he'd be damned if he'd let it happen again. Draco determinedly decided that he'd do what ever it takes to stop the Dark Lord this time.

_Thwack!_

Draco accidentally miscalculated a throw and it hit the corner between the wall and the floor, bouncing off on a tangent, and finally rolling under the other black lounge. Draco slumped down, and let out an agitated breath glaring up at the ceiling as if it were its fault. He wondered for a moment if life was laughing at him, then shook the notion out of his head disgustedly. _Merlin I'm as bad as Luna._

Groaning he thumped his head back into the lounge, and then did twice more for good measure. If he didn't find something to do soon, he was literally going to go mental. He had enjoyed this life at first, relaxing in the company of his family again, and not having the threat of war hanging over his head everyday. But now he just wished something would _happen,_ there was only so much relaxation one could take after all.

He had tried to keep an eye on the news, and heard a lot of things that didn't make sense. Like Harvey Potter defeating the Dark Lord several months before it had happened last time, and Pettigrew's involvement in the twin Potter's kidnapping. Then later on he'd heard of Pettigrew's capture and imprisonment in Azkaban. In the months after the Dark Lord had fallen, the Death Eaters had been running around like headless chickens. Many of them had been caught including the Lestranges, Barty Crouch (Jr), Dolohov, Mulciber, and Rookwood, though some like Rosier, Wilkes and Travers had been killed by Aurors. His own Father had pleaded the Imperious Curse and managed to escape Azkaban along with a few other Death Eaters.

The Daily Prophet had news about the Aurors work, Caradoc Dearborn had been killed in the capture of the Lestranges, Auror Fenwick was murdered by Rosier when he tried to arrest him, and Moody had been seriously injured by Dolohov. Fortunately he had survived, but he had retired from his work as an Auror. Barty Crouch (Sr) also retired after his son had been arrested, and Amelia Bones took up the position of Head Auror.

"Is sir not feeling well?"

Draco shot up with a startled yell, scrambling away (rather undignified) on his hands and knees from the house-elf that had suddenly appeared next to him.

"Dobby! Don't do that!" Draco gasped, the shock still running through him. Dobby, the house-elf, was now watching him with simpering eyes big as bludgers, ears downcast and he wrung his hands distraughtly.

"Dobby apologises! Dobby is very sorry for scaring sir; Dobby is a bad, _bad_ elf! Bad Dobby!" turning to the leather lounge he began to repeatedly bash his head against it, quite a bit harder then what Draco was doing.

Draco rolled his eyes at the elf's melodramatics and sighed lightly, he'd almost forgotten about Dobby. He hadn't really had much interaction with the elf, mostly because they were never really left alone together, but also because house-elves were trained not to be seen. He had been meaning to talk to Dobby though. Draco had seen what the house-elf was like when he was in the Hogwarts Hideout, and had been amazed at the difference freedom had made in him. Dobby at first had been afraid when he saw Draco at the Hideout, but Harry had quickly assured him that Draco had changed. Before this Draco had never given house-elves a second thought, and had treated them the same way his Father did. But it was hard to _not_ start acting more civil to them when he had Granger nattering in his ear about 'house-elf rights'. While Draco thought _that_ was absolute dragon dung he did begin to treat them less like servants and more like equals, besides they had helped Potter's Army hugely by suppling them with food. Without the elves they wouldn't have stood a chance.

Causally reaching forward Draco grasped the back of Dobby's dirty pillow-case… thing… and yanked it back, pulling Dobby away from the lounge and away from certain self-injury.

"Dobby," he said firmly, putting his face inches away from the house-elf. Dobby sniffed and opened his eyes fearfully, standing limply in Draco's grasp. Draco was suddenly struck with the realisation that he and Dobby were the same size; he scowled and was glad that Harry wasn't here to see this. His friend would be cracking his head off laughing. Turning his attention back to Dobby he noticed the house-elf cowering from him, and realised he was still scowling. Swiftly clearing his expression he started again.

"Dobby, under no circumstances are you to injure or hurt yourself as punishment in any way, understand?" Dobby just gawked at him, wide eyed and completely speechless – his jaw even went slightly slack. Too late, Draco realised that an ordinary three-year-old going on four, would never speak like that. _Oh well_ he thought, mentally shrugging. Dobby was still gaping at him, and Draco refrained from rolling his eyes again. "Understand?" he repeated resolutely. Finally Dobby swallowed his surprise with a huge gulp and nodded his head fervently. "Good," and Draco let go and stepped back, narrowing his eyes slightly as he took in the house-elf before him.

He had never really noticed Dobby's presence last time he was young, but he had noticed the house-elf's absence after his second year. His father had been so angry that Harry had tricked him like that; his cold fury had even made him lose control over his magic, something that had not happened to the Malfoy lord in years. Draco had been amazed when Harry had recounted the story of Dobby to him one night in the Hideout. _To think that this little elf had Apparated all the way to Surrey to warn Harry… wait… Apparated…Harry…DOBBY CAN APPARATE TO HARRY!_

This sudden revelation crashed down on Draco, and he felt copying Dobby and banging his head against the lounge. _It's so obvious, why haven't I thought of it before? _Thoughts and plans started racing through Draco's mind, about what this new advantage could mean. He could write a note to Harry, find out if Potter was in the same situation as him, he could see if he was alone in this abnormal condition or if others were in the same state! Getting more excited by the second, he failed to notice Dobby's growing agitation and nervousness as Draco outwardly just continued to stare at the house-elf.

Finally a tentative, "Master Draco, sir…?" from Dobby brought Draco back to the present. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he cleared his throat, the excitement and the hope had rendered him speechless and he didn't trust his voice at the moment. _How am I going to get Dobby to do as I say? I'll have to ask him really carefu… What am I thinking?! _For a moment he'd completely forgotten that his situation; he didn't have to _ask_ Dobby, he could just _order_ him to do as he said. Back at the Hideout he always had to be polite to Dobby and ask him nicely to get him to do anything for him and… _oh right I sill haven't answered the house-elf – note to self, 'Stop spacing out…'_

"Dobby," he started, then hesitated thinking hard. A few seconds silence past.

"… yes, sir?" Dobby was watching him warily, still wringing his hands, but he was now backing away from Draco slowly, a look on his face that clearly said 'master is acting strange.' In any other circumstances Draco would have scowled and thought that was rich coming from the most mental house-elf in the Northern hemisphere, but as it was the Malfoy heir was too distracted.

"Wait here," Draco commanded and dashed out the room, leaving Dobby blinking dumbly behind the lounge.

**HP**

Harry happily climbed the stairs in his house in Godric's Hollow. He never realised how much he loved walking before. The fact that he could put one foot in front of the other made him ridiculously proud and deliriously happy. _Rather silly really…_ But Harry didn't care; he was seldom allowed to do anything by himself and nearly always had someone in the room with him, so it was a rare moment when he found himself alone.

As he walked up the stairs he paused to look at a family portrait that hung on the wall. It was the first one they had of the whole family, with Lily sitting in a chair holding a one-year-old Rose, James standing behind her proudly with his hands on her shoulders, and on either side of her stood Harry and Harvey. Rose was a gorgeous little girl with black curls that framed her baby blue eyes, she was smiling and gurgling happily and Harry watched as his Mum looked down at her lovingly before looking back out of the picture. He watched his Dad lean down and kiss Lily's hair, before raising a hand to ruffle his own. Harvey had the same shade of red hair as Mum but it was messier, he had hazel eyes and was a bit on the chubby side, but he didn't have to wear glasses. Harvey in real life could sometimes be very annoying and would throw a tantrum to get what he wanted, but in this photo he looked like a perfect angel. Harry then turned his attention to his three-year-old self, watching as the boy looked around at his family with a huge grin, before laying his head on his Mum's shoulder which was just the right height. Lily had thought he looked adorable when she saw the portrait, which made Harry feel slightly mortified.

Coming back to himself, he turned away from the portrait and continued up the stairs. The Potter house was actually pretty big, and Harry had gotten his own room from Harvey's just last month, something he was eternally grateful for. He had worried that he would have to share with his twin for his whole childhood much like Fred and George had done. Not that he didn't love his brother, Harry loved all his family because they were just that; Family. But honestly he didn't think he could stand to share a room with a three-year-old for much longer. His new bedroom was simple enough, but at least three times bigger then his old bedroom at the Dursley's. Dark green carpet covered the floor, and light blue wallpaper was on the walls. James was a bit of a Quidditch fanatic and had charmed the wallpaper to have Puddlemere United (he supports them) players fly around. But Harry loved the ceiling the best, his mother had charmed it to act like the night sky outside, showing the stars and the moon at night.

With an easy sigh, Harry opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Running a hand through his hair and yawning, he turned to fall onto his bed, and froze.

There was already someone on it.

Someone with large, bat-like ears and green eyes the size of tennis balls.

Harry had a strange sense of deja vu.

"D-Dobby?" he finally choked in amazement. Dobby's eyes bulged and he hoped off the bed trembling on the floor.

"Sir knows Dobby's name! Sir knows who Dobby is!" the house-elf squeaked, somewhat loudly. Fearing someone would come up in to check what all the noise was about; Harry quickly hurried to hush his house-elf friend.

"Shh, Dobby, please be quiet… and stand up."

Dobby opened his eyes and hesitantly stood up, shoulders still hunched over as he wrung his hands nervously and gazed wide-eyed at Harry. Harry abruptly realised that Dobby was the same height as him. _Damn, why am I always so small? _He was glad none of his friends were here to see this; Draco would probably crack himself laughing. _Wait… Draco! Dobby is still the Malfoy's house-elf, so does that mean that Draco is…_

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered, keeping one eye on the door, expecting someone to walk in at any moment.

"Sir, Dobby was sent by Master Draco sir, Dobby is to give Harry Potter sir a message, sir."

Harry blinked, _how many sirs was that?_ Then the actual words sunk in.

"Message? What message?"

"This one sir," and Dobby pulled out a thin envelope from inside the pillowcase he was wearing, and offered it to Harry.

"Err… thanks, Dobby." Harry said turning the letter over in his hands, one word was written on the outside, '_Harry'_.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten what Dobby was like before he was freed, and much to his horror the elf burst into very noisy tears.

"Dobby has _never_ been thanked by a wizard before – like an _equal_ –"

_Aw, crap!_ Harry panicked; someone was defiantly going to hear this.

"Shh, Dobby _please_ be quiet," he tried to shush the bawling creature. A thump from downstairs made Harry's heart beat even faster. "Dobby, I swear if you don't shut up right now…"

"Dobby is sorry sir, Dobby will try," the house-elf gave a soggy sniff, using his arm to wipe his nose and eyes. Harry was silent for a few moments, listening hard for any sounds downstairs. Luckily there wasn't any. Heaving a sigh of relief he turned back to the letter in his hand.

Ripping it open he pulled out a piece of parchment, curiously reading the messily scrawled writing.

_Potter,_

_If you can read this,_

_Write back straight away_

_Or are you too famous to reply?_

_DM_

Harry felt a grin spread across his face, _yep definitely Malfoy_. He quickly looked around his room for something to write with, unfortunately another problem with being a three-year-old was that they don't usually have quills with them seeing as they can't write, and there was no way he would have any ink in his room. The closest thing he had to any writing instrument was a box of hexters, these were a bit like muggle texters but you just touched them to the parchment, imagined what you wanted drawn; and wallah! Unfortunately that was the full extent of their abilities; they were unable to write words.

_Damn, I'll have to go downstairs to the study._

"Wait here," he told Dobby firmly, then rushed back out the room, and the house-elf was left blinking behind for the second time that day.

**HP**

Dobby 'popped' back into the Malfoy Manor, where he was practically attacked by Draco.

"Was it him?! Did you give it to Harry? Did he write back? What did he say?!" he shook the house-elf's shoulders desperately.

"Master, Dobby did as sir ordered! Dobby has Harry Potter's reply!"

_Draco! _

_Merlin I'm glad to hear from you_

_It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_And I'm not famous, or haven't you heard_

_Harvey's the Boy-who-lived_

_My supposed brother._

_HP_

Quickly scribbling a reply he sent Dobby on his way again.

**HP**

Harry waited anxiously in his room, impatient for the house-elf to return. Seeing Dobby like that had been so out of the blue that Harry almost had to convince himself that it _had_ happened, and that he wasn't really just dreaming. Inside he was cheering his friend's brilliance of using Dobby to communicate, and he wondered if they could reach their other friends in this way too. Then suddenly Dobby was back, and with another message from Malfoy.

_It hasn't been "a while", it's been years_

_What the hell is going on Harry?_

_One minute we're in the Great Hall_

_The next it's bloody 1981._

_And yes I heard about Harvey Potter,_

_The new Boy-Who-Lived_

_What's the matter, got tired of being famous did you?_

_And don't try and tell me you had nothing to do with it,_

_I bet you did something stupid and nearly got killed again,_

_Bloody Gryffindors._

Harry laughed when he reached the end, then turned to the new role of parchment, quills and inkpots he had piled on his bed. He had smothered them up from the study; hopefully no one would notice they were missing before he could return them. Today both his Mum and his Dad were working. They usually tried to get different shifts so at least one of them could stay home with their kids, but they both had to work on Wednesdays and Thursdays.

Sirius was luckily able to change his shift to allow him to have Thursdays off, so he was able to baby-sit that day, and Remus looked after the Potter children on Wednesdays. Today Remus was the guardian adult and he was currently in the living room, half reading, and half keeping an eye on Rose. Harvey was still asleep.

Grasping his quill firmly, Harry began to write laboriously again, his small hands made it difficult to write, and he now had ink staining his fingers.

_Alright I won't deny I had something to do with it_

_But Harvey isn't really the Boy-Who-Lived_

_I still am,_

_The Wizarding world got it wrong._

_And in my defence I did have a plan of sorts_

_It just went horribly wrong._

_In fact I have no idea how I'm still alive_

_I should have died that night, but I didn't._

_I have no idea what's going on_

_Or how we came to be here_

_Though obviously it's something to do with the_

_Enchanted Ceiling exploding._

_Hermione will probably know more then me_

_But I'll have to talk with her first_

_I don't even know how many of us are here._

_I know Neville is and now you,_

_Do you know of anyone else? _

_Maybe we can use Dobby to send a message to Hermione_

_And to the Weasleys too_

_I think they had something to do with Pettigrew's capture_

_But I'm not sure._

_Harry_

Harry frowned at the message, it was rather long but that couldn't be helped. It was the first time he'd been able to have a proper conversation with someone, something he had been greatly craving for sometime now. When the news of Pettigrew's arrest got back to him, he had desperately hoped that the Weasley children had something to do with it. Harry knew that the rat's capture might have been pure chance, but he wanted to believe that it was his friends doing, because that would mean they were here with him. Harry had some trepidation in finding out that this was untrue, he knew if it was false his friendship with Ron and the twins would never be the same, but dreaded it more so with Ginny as then he couldn't be with her.

Harry missed the fiery red-head dearly, so much that it almost hurt. She had been there for him constantly in the Hideout, and he for her, and it was only now that he was separated from her that he realised just how much he loved her. Harry didn't want to even begin to imagine what his life would be like without her. He dreaded that she wasn't here, but really was just a two-year-old child and not His Ginny at all. So he pushed all thoughts of the Weasleys away until he knew for sure, but the nightmares didn't help. It didn't seem to matter how much time past; in his dreams he remembered his past-life as if it had happened yesterday. He saw the faces of the fallen, felt the pain all over again, and watched helplessly as Voldemort struck down those he loved and laughed at the Boy-Who-Lived. His dreams didn't allow him to forget.

**HP**

Draco didn't know of anyone else, but he did give permission for Harry to send messages to their other friends. Dobby was only too happy to oblige, he had giggled (yes giggled) that he hadn't had so much fun in years. The house-elf didn't really understand what was going on, but then it wasn't an elf's place to question its master. Draco had impressed on Dobby the importance of not being seen by anyone else, of obeying Harry as well as himself, and above all of not telling _anyone_ what they were doing. '_Especially my parents.'_

So it was at the end of a few hours of tedious writing and of Dobby playing 'The Post-Elf', Harry had three more replies lying on his bed.

From the Weasleys –

_**HARRY**__!_

_We're so glad your okay_

_We weren't sure when we heard about Harvey_

_And the fact that you're a twin like us._

**Harry, this is Ron, we met your Dad and Sirius by the way**

**We thought your Dad was you for a moment**

_Yeah but at least our plan worked with Pettigrew_

_(Yeah that was us)_

**Shut up Fred, I'm writing.**

**Ginny says 'Hi' and that she misses you**

**We all do really, its bloody awful being a three-year-old.**

_Speak for yourself, being five is the best_

_Yeah we can get away with anything_

_Talking of getting away with anything_

_How'd you pull off the whole 'brother of the Boy-Who-Lived' thing?_

**Never mind that, I want to know why we are here in the first place!**

_Well obviously, ickle Ronniekins, it's because of the Ceiling at Hogwarts_

**Don't call me that! Ignore them Harry, **

**I think being five-years-old again has warped their brains.**

**Hey you'll never believe it but our uncles; Fabian and Gideon**

_You know Mum's older brothers_

**They're alive!**

_And thanks to you it seems_

_Yeah, we think it's because Voldemort was defeated earlier this time_

**Anyway did you manage to get in contact with Hermione?**

**I know you said you talked to Malfoy**

_But what about Neville or Luna?_

_We'll have to organise to meet someday_

_Though we don't know when_

_Because most of you are only three years old_

_And Ginny and Luna are only two_

**Then there's the problem of our parents too**

**We'll try and work something out**

**Ron, Ginny, **_Fred and George._

A letter from Neville –

_Hey Harry_

_Good to hear from you_

_I'm happy I'm not the only one here._

_I can't believe we went back in time!_

_And my parents are here with me_

_You have no idea how great it is to have a family…_

_Oh wait, maybe you do._

_I'm glad to hear about Draco and the Weasleys_

_Do you know about Luna yet?_

_Not that I don't care about Hermione of course_

_I'm worried about her too, and everyone else._

_Yeah, right, so anyway tell me when you find out about her_

_Thanks _

_Neville_

The letter from Hermione made Harry smile, (it was written in crayon) –

_Harry, oh my gosh it's so good to hear from you_

_You have no idea what is its like for me here_

_Being stuck in the muggle world means I had no idea what's going on._

_So you saved your family, that's great!_

_And Ron and the others managed to catch Pettigrew_

_And Neville has his parents_

_It seems like everything's good, except that we are all really young._

_I can't believe what happened, going back in time like that,_

_I thought we were done with time travel in our third year_

_But this time it's different because we are actually in our younger bodies._

_It was definitely the Enchanted Ceiling that did this,_

_The dragon must have made the magic unstable_

_And the raw magic of the explosion caused us to go back in time_

_Unfortunately I don't think we can ever get back,_

_Without growing up of course._

_Then again it might not be so bad if we can change things._

_I know you saved your family and all Harry_

_But that plan of yours on your birthday was extremely reckless_

_You could have easily died_

_As to why you didn't die, I think I have an idea _

_But I'll have to do some research first._

_In the meantime your brother is the Boy-Who-Lived_

_I'm sure you can do without the fame anyway._

_Sorry but I'm running out of crayon here (don't you laugh Harry Potter)_

_We should try and organise for all of us to meet_

_Regrettably we will probably have to wait for a bit longer_

_Until we are older,_

_Enough that we don't have to be watched twenty-four hours a day by adults._

_I can't wait to see everyone again, say Hello from me._

_Hermione_

Unfortunately Luna couldn't write back because she was only two-years-old, but using Dobby they did find out that she was their Luna. Harry was ecstatic to finally hear from all his friends, and he was thrilled to hear about everyone's news. If things kept going like this they would win the war for sure. There was only one part of the letters that made him pause and think.

"_In the meantime your brother is the Boy-Who-Lived," _Hermione had wrote.

When Harry first read it, it almost sounded like Hermione wasn't surprised that he had a brother. But that was impossible, he didn't have a brother in his other life, she probably had just accepted it_… yeah that was it… _But Harry couldn't help the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he was missing something.

**HP**

31st of July, 1984

"Hurry up they'll be here soon!" Lily yelled at her husband as she frantically put the finishing touches on the cake. It was Harry and Harvey's fourth birthday and everyone was rushing about with the preparations for the celebration. Lily had made a huge triple layer cake with red and gold icing that sparkled, and the words 'HAPPY BIRHTDAY!' were written on a plark.

James and Sirius were supposed to be helping with the decorations, but were currently having fun with the helium balloons. Sucking in large amounts of the gas and then talking to each other and to Harvey, whom was shrieking with laughter at the funny voices. Remus was conjuring chairs for the party guests, and also keeping an eye on two-year-old Rose for Lily.

Harry was upstairs putting on his new emerald green robes that Lily had laid out for him. He looked at himself in the mirror, and couldn't stop the broad grin that spread across his face. It was nice to have clothes that fit him, but he still couldn't get over his reflection. The small, cute, little four-year-old boy in the mirror grinned and waved back at him cheekily. Harry finally turned away, shaking his head in amazement. Leaving the room, it was all he could do not to jump and run and shout for joy. Not because it was his birthday, no, because of who had been invited to it. The Longbottoms were coming, and with them would come their son Neville. After three years, Harry would finally get to see one of his friends.

It hadn't been hard for Harry to convince his parents to invite Neville; he had just moped around until someone noticed he was unhappy. Then he had told them that he was lonely and wanted someone his own age to come to the birthday party. Not two hours later he had been informed that 'The Longbottom family are coming and they have a son just your age!' Harry beamed at his parents, thanked them, hugged them and skipped off to play outside, singing merrily. (Not really, but he had been really happy about it).

Bouncing down the stairs and into the decorated living room, he looked around cheerfully at his family and at the room. It really did look good, the comfortable furniture and coffee table had been moved against the walls, leaving an open space in the middle. Coloured streamers and balloons decorated the room, giving it a festive feeling, and delicious smells were wafting from the kitchen.

Apart from the fact that Harvey was famous, they were a normal loving family. His parents cared for him and Rose just as much as they did for Harvey; it was just the fact that the red-head boy was famous that caused any difference. People were always asking about Harvey, wanting to see him, or take a photo, and his parents always had to try and deal with that. So in public it was always a little different than in private, but Harry guessed that was to be expected.

He certainly wasn't jealous of Harvey; he definitely didn't miss the attention the 'Boy-Who-Lived' got. He was completely fine with being 'Just Harry' and finally having what he always wanted, a normal life, a normal family that was alive and well and around him everyday. _And it'll stay that way. No way am going to let Voldemort or anyone else hurt my family again. I'll protect them this time around with everything I've got._

His parents were worried though, the other day Harry had overheard a conversation between Lily and James when they had thought he was asleep. Lily was worried about the future, and the attention that Harvey would get. His Mum worried that he, Harry, would grow to be resentful of his twin and the fame as he got older. Harry couldn't help the smile that had spread over his face at that, since he knew it would never happen. His parents loved him and cared for him, and that was more than enough for harry. He still woke up to Lily's cooking and went to bed after she'd hugged him and his brother. James would ruffle Harry's hair as he walked past, even though he knew his son hated it. His Mum and Dad, Sirius and Remus bought him birthday and Christmas presents, of course the rest of the Wizarding world only bought Harvey presents, but Harry had never been a fan of attention and really didn't care.

A wail brought him back to reality with a jolt. The noise was coming over from where a flustered looking Remus who was gently rocking a crying Rose in her baby chair, trying to get her to quiet down.

"Shh… Rose… shh… what's wrong?"

Harry rolled his eyes; Remus hadn't noticed Rose's doll had fallen onto the floor. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hi Uncle Moony!" Harry said smiling at his young looking mentor. Remus half-turned and smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday cub."

"Thanks!" Harry leaned over Rose's chair, waving the doll in front of her. Rose stopped crying and her face lit up.

"Hawwy!" she exclaimed happily, then grabbed the doll and began to chew its nose.

Remus sighed gratefully and stood up straight, smiling wider now.

"Phew, thanks Harry." He surveyed the room, taking in its transformation, before looking back down at Harry, "So looking forward to the party Harry?"

"Oh yes, very much," Harry said sincerely.

"You're going to love what your parents get you and Harvey." There was a table against the wall with a few presents stacked up, of course it would soon fill up completely as the other guests arrived.

Time dragged on for Harry, he glanced at the clock every few minutes, willing it to go faster. After about half an hour of this people began to arrive, some Apparating outside, some Flooing over, and some even took a port-key. Nearly everyone from the Order came; as well as some Auror friends of James and Sirius. Amos Diggory and his wife and son came; it had been a shock to see a seven-year-old Cedric. Some of Lily's co-workers at St Mungos Apparated in after another fifteen minutes, but still there was no sign of the Longbottoms. Worry and doubt began to spread its tendrils through Harry. _What if they weren't coming? What if something had happened to them? Where are they?_

**HP**

The fire turned green and Frank Longbottom came out. Dusting off his robes, the twenty-eight-year-old looked around the Potters living room and caught sight of his younger friend.

"James!" he called out, grinning as the black-haired man spun around.

"Frank! Hi," he greeted him pushing his way through the crowd to get to him. "You made it."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, Alice is bringing Neville,"

"Oh, she is? That's good, someone to keep the boys company then."

Frank nodded happily, before reaching inside his robe and pulling out two packages.

"Got the gifts for the twins here." He waved them about lightly.

James's mouth opened slightly, and his eyes clouded for a second as he stared at the two presents amazed, then a slow grin took over his face. "Wow, you got one for Harry too, that's really good of you. Not many people remember that Harvey's got a twin," a small frown formed on his brow, and he muttered almost to himself, "I hate it when people ask me 'How my _son_ is going,' they make it sound like Harry doesn't exist."

Frank shifted uncomfortably, awkward because he himself had forgotten until this morning. "Yes well, actually, Neville was very insistent that we got one for Harry too, so–"

Their conversation was interrupted as the fire turned green again, and Alice stepped out holding Neville. Alice had a kind, round face, with short fair hair, and brown eyes, the boy on her hip had her same eyes but had his Dad's shorter brown hair.

"Alice!" Lily yelled, manoeuvring around a group of laughing people and hugging her best friend.

"Lily, its good to see you," Alice greeted her warmly. She put Neville down, and he right away started staring around the room, as if looking for someone. Frank and James walked over to their wives, Frank placing a hand proudly on Neville's head.

"This is my son Neville," he introduced,

James smiled down at the little boy, who was looking back with wide eyes.

"Hello Neville. You know, Harvey and Harry are about your age, why don't I go see if I can find them," James turned around, scanning the crowd for any sign of his sons. "Ah, there's Harvey over there."

Sirius was holding Harvey, introducing him to some of the guests. Over the noise though it was almost impossible to hear someone from the other side of the room, so James disappeared into the crowd again to go steal his son away. Meanwhile Alice and Lily had struck up a conversation about work.

Neville shifted impatiently under Frank's hand, Frank looked down at him surprised. His son was usually quite calm and tolerant, but now he seemed pretty anxious about something, Frank wondered if it was because he really wanted to meet the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hi!"

Frank looked around at the voice but saw no one, and then he looked down. A small boy, about Neville's age was in front of him grinning madly. He was practically a mini-me of James Potter except shining, emerald eyes were hidden behind glasses, and a scar in the shape of lightning bolt was on his forehead,_ this must be the other Potter twin_, Frank mused.

"Hi!" Neville grinned insanely back, making Frank blink; his son wasn't usually this out-going, he was actually pretty shy most of the time.

"Wanna go play outside?"

"Sure!"

And before Frank could even object, both boys were gone. James appeared before Frank now holding a squirming red-headed four-year-old.

"Hey, what happened to Neville?"

Frank shook his head slowly, still trying to understand it himself. "A green-eyed alien abducted him,"

"What was that?" James asked above the noise, closing one eye in pain as Harvey started tugging somewhat harshly on his hair, whinging that he wanted to get down.

"Err… nothing… he went to go play with Harry," Frank explain, watching amused as James tried to control his son, obviously distracted.

"Oh… Oh? Really, well I guess– OWOW! Harvey let go of Daddy's ear! OUCH! Frank, buddy, little help please? Arr-ah-AH! Stop laughing!"

**HP**

A/N

I'm trying to get through each year as quickly as I can, so sorry about this chapter; the next one will hopefully be more interesting, as the group will finally come back together! : )

So please tell me what you think!


End file.
